The Frog Princess
by 0Rosina0
Summary: Summary inside. J/L Exploited popular sad Lily disguises herself as "Patty", escapes and joins Hogwarts. The Marauders bet their random girl is better for unruining their pranks. Lily has been the one ruining them so what happens when James' girl is Patty
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is a start of a fic that I'm thinking about creating. "The Frog Princess" is the fairy tale I was planning to base it on, but not the one where you kiss a frog and it turns into some form of gorgeous royalty. It one where a beautiful princess (duh) uses a frog disguise for some reason and well, I'll just give a direct summary of the story here if I make it.

* * *

SUMMARY: Lily Evens, the gorgeous daughter of two extremely rich and controlling parents, runs away to escape from the admirers and to be free. She covers up her prettiness and renames herself as Patty Walters and signs up as a third year to Hogwarts. During her years 3-6, nobody really knows her because she is so quiet as she tries not to be recognized. The only time she is noticed is when she stops bullying- specifically on Snape. People don't remember her name, more as "the lonely brown haired kid who spends to much time in the library" or "the person who is too nice for her own good" OR "the person that saved me from the marauders. In seventh year, the marauders have a competition- each has to picks a girl randomly. The girls, without knowing that they are being manipulated, are trained by their marauder in things like dates and stuff.

* * *

Wow, that description of the challenge is really bad. Let me try that again.

* * *

There is a hat with girls names in it.

Each marauder takes a name.

Each marauder spends more time with said girl.

They evaluate said girls in different things: the prettiest, the nicest, most interesting, best date, etc

Each marauder can tell the girls how to do things, but they cannot outright say the marauders are having a competition. (And they don't want to scare the girl away from them, then they are disqualified.)

The marauder with the best marked girl by the end of the year get some form of prize. (Broom? Galleons? A girl?)

* * *

That's better.

* * *

A girl with a hat pulled low on her head, covering her face, signed in for a room at the Leaky Cauldron as Patty Walters

"Patty Walters" pulled of the hat when she arrived at her room, revealing herself to be Lily Evans as she sat upon a chair in the inn, thinking of her future plans. She was amazingly beautiful, although only thirteen. She had not-quite-bright red hair and radiant emerald eyes along with a full mouth. She was of a fair complexion other than the light sprinkling of freckles upon her nose and cheeks.

She had recently run away from her family- rich merchants who consistently tried to control her. Lily was tired of the long line of admirers who were always trying to get a piece of the "Beautiful Lily Evans". Lily had been home schooled, yet she was still followed by the airheads. She decided she needed to take action. This couldn't go on. She stood up, replaced the hat on her head, and left through the door.

After returning from shopping, she proceeded to pale the full red lips, and darken the skin around her eyes. She picked up some hair dye she bought and turned her hair a mouse brown. She used some dark brown contacts and placed them in her eyes, dulling and removing the regular emerald brilliance from before. She surveyed her work- she looked nothing like the beauty that she used to be.

She needed to find some form of education and living arrangements too, she pondered. Looking through a list of available schools provided by the front desk of the inn, she surveyed her options. Between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, she could easily pick the best. People from Beauxbatons might recognize her. Lily walked to the fireplace, threw in some complementary floo powder and said, "Hogwarts."

* * *

At the start of the new school year, Lily arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters with her new school supplies and Moonbeam, a small, fluffy, little, cute, grey and white cat. She followed the other witches and wizards through the wall, and into the train. Walking down the narrow isle, she couldn't decide on which compartment to sit in, finally deciding on an empty one at the back- she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She sat down on the bench and picked up one of her new school books.

Lily's peace was interrupted when four rowdy teens walked into the compartment. Lily looked up from her book to meet the looks from the four of them- one calculating, one slightly perverted, one surprised, and a smirk. She looked at them with curious eyes.

"You're in our compartment," stated the one with the smirk, who was still smirking.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I thought it was empty."

"It was empty, yes, but we always sit in this one. You're a first year, right?" asked the one whose look was calculating.

"I don't know. I'm transferring here. I think Professor Dumbledore said I would be in third year," Lily wondered aloud.

"Well, we just happen to be the most _popular_ guys on campus, the marauders, _therefore_ we get first dibs on this compartment," boasted the perverted one, "so leave."

Lily was slightly alarmed at the strange behaviour of the boys. The perverted look didn't help- she decided to buy looser clothing as soon as she could. She had never been around so many uncultured people at once, not having ever gone to a public school. She began to gather up her things to leave.

"Maybe she'll have more respect for us once she figures out who we are. I'm James Potter." the one who smirked too much interrupted her from her packing. Lily's eyes widened. Potter. The _James_ Potter, heir to a fortune, was in the same room as her. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to recognize her, as he was of the same high class as she was.

"I seriously am," the perverted one began to introduce himself as he puffed out his chest, "Sirius. Which stands for, Seriously-Ingenious-Radical-Intimidating-Undescribable-S... Um... What's a good word that starts with S?"

"Just stop, Sirius. Just stop trying. 'Undescribable' isn't a word, it's 'indescribable'. Anyways, that was Sirius Black. I'm Remus Lupin. What's your name?" said the calculating one.

Lily smiled. Remus seemed like a normal person. "Lil-_Patty_ Walters," she answered, stumbling over her new name.

Remus smiled back, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Walters." Lily was confused by being called by her last name, and decided to look into it later. Lily finished packing up her things and walked out of the compartment. Just when she was leaving she heard James Potter say disappointedly, "You forgot to introduce yourself again, Peter."

* * *

**A/N:** If people like the idea, OK, if ANYBODY reviews with a "Yes, do it" or a "OMFG d0 1t" then I will finish writing it. It shouldn't be too long if I do, less than 30k in words... Oh, and I only did a quick edit on this so sorry for any mistakes. kk thanx!


	2. The Stage

**A/N**:This is brief overview of Lily's life, years 3 to 6. This is just a few main events to set the stage. Btw, whatever J. K. Rowling wants, she can have. She can take the plot too!

Sorry Agnes1014, I did say I would have it a few days ago, but my hard drive fried itself, so my comp is USELESS! I've lost some of my stuff, but all hail my bro the comp. geek. He saved some of it.

Lily followed the short first years into the great hall, after murmuring some words of encouragement in their ears. Lily figured that the sorting couldn't be hard- she hadn't heard of any people being turned away from Hogwarts. When a teacher announced from the front that all she had to do was put on a hat, she couldn't help but be relieved though.

After the song, which confirmed all Lily's beliefs about the different houses, she waited for her turn. When it arrived, the deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall, announced, "Miss Walters is transferring here from home-schooling so we will welcome her into third year."

When the hat was placed on her head and she was startled to hear it talking to her.

/Miss Evans, I'm surprised to find you here./

'How do you know my name?' she asked in her head, panicked.

/You can't hide anything form the sorting hat. Hmmm... Not Slytherin, you don't have the ambition, although you have the smarts. Ravenclaw, maybe? No... You would not fit in, your smarts are in other areas. Hulfflepuff would work, you would fit in there, as a hard worker wilst being loyal./

'What about Gryffindor?'

/That could work for you too, you would go to amazing lengths to help someone in need and you have a scary temper when broken, although I think you would fit in Hufflepuff best. Pick one./

'Umm... which one is Remus Lupin in?'

She could feel the hat laughing in her head.

"GYFFINDOR!"

* * *

James Potter waved his wand in the air, causing a group of Slytherin first years robes to be turned red and gold. He and the rest of the marauders laughed at the astonished look of the first years. They feebly waved their wands at their clothes, trying to find a way to undo the charm, but to no avail. The marauders stumbled away, clutching their stomachs in laughter as other Slytherins also tried to undo the charm. Severus Snape, a greasy haired Slytherin, marched in front of the marauders.

"Why did you do that? What have they ever done to you?"

"They're Slytherins, that's why. And they don't have done anything to us, they're going to try later," retorted Sirius Black.

"Get your greasy head out of our business, Snivelus," spat James as he performed the charm on him too.

The marauders then turned away and walked out of sight. A hand tapped Severus on the shoulder from behind.

Severus spun to face a female Gryffindor. "What do you want?"

"Would you like me to remove that charm for you?" Lily Evans asked quietly.

Severus looked over to the Slytherin first years, to see that they were back in their normal colours again. He sighed and looked back at her, "Thanks. Could you?"

She gave a polite smile and undid the spell with a finite incantem. She walked away, leaving Severus Snape standing dumbfounded trying to figure out what sort of a Gryffindor would help a Slytherin against the marauders.

* * *

"Today and tomorrow you will be learning about a dark beast, the boggart," announced the defense against the dark arts instructor. The Slytherin and Gryffindor third years looked excited- classes about boggarts were rumoured to be the best ones of the year. The third years spent that period reading from their text and leaving with a promise of a practical lesson the next day.

When the student arrived the next day, their books were put under the desks and their wands were out. After a few minutes of warm-up, the professor introduced them to the boggart.

"Last week, Professor McGonagall found this boggart in one of her trunks, and gave it to us for practice. When I say 'go', line up for the practical. I will open up this trunk and the boggart will com out as what we learned, and you will say the spell 'Riddikulus'. Each person will go up separately. Go."

The student scrambled to get to the front of the line. Lily was last in line- she didn't want to push anybody away.

Person after person went. James boggart was a broken broomstick, which everyone laughed about. Then there was Peter- a vicious cat-, Sirius -the marauders dead-, Lupin -the full moon-, Snape -an evil version of himself. When Lily's turn came up, she took the stand.

The professor opened the trunk again, of which the beautiful Lily Evens crawled out of. 'Why was she afraid of the missing beauty', everyone wondered. Lily looked in horror at the boggart. 'How dare it try to reveal her?' she thought furiously. She swung her wand at it and yelled, "Riddikulus!"

The boggart was destroyed in a puff of smoke.

The professor and the students looked at her strangely. They passed it off after thinking that a few people had strange fears, and that the boggart was already weakened by its previous encounters.

"Oh well, they don't last forever," the professor said.

* * *

Lily looked out her window at the beautiful full moon, thinking about how she had saved the Slytherin tables occupants from being the victims of another marauder attack. She had found out about it beforehand when she was travelling between herbology and charms. The marauders had been casually walking past, when she heard the words, "pink", "food", and "hilarious".

Lily then proceeded to follow the marauders after class, hoping to find the source of their mischief, until they reached a painting. They tickled a pear on the painting, and it swung open. She slipped in behind the marauders.

She was surprised to find out that she was in the kitchens. She made a mental note to remember this spot for later. She ducked behind one of four large tables topped with food. While listening in on the marauder's conversation with a house elf, she was surprised to find a hand sneakily dripping a potion on the food. Lily guessed that this was a "distract and attack" by the marauders. After they left, Lily stood up to leave, but decided that whatever they had put in the food would probably be harmful to whoever ate it. She turned to the nearest house elf and asked, "Where is this food going?"

"Th-the Slytherin t-t-table at the f-feast, miss," the house elf answered.

"Do you mind if I check it? I believe the marauders were up to something."

"N-not at all, m-miss."

Lily picked up a piece of chicken and smelled it. With her knack for potions, it was easy to tell that this was some form of magical dye. After doing a few calculations in her head, she told the house elf, "I'll be right back. Don't serve this until then, please." The house elf nodded.

Lily came back and dripped the antidote on the vast amount of food, said thanks to the house elf, and joined everyone in the great hall. The faces on the marauder's faced when nothing happened were hilarious, yet Lily only let out a small smile.

Back from her memories, Lily noticed a wolf howl in the distance.

* * *

Lily was reminiscing about her past week. She had discovered that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, by finally connecting the dots from his sick mother, his disappearances, and the full moon. She was mildly surprised, yet she thought no less of him. She almost thought more, for keeping such a big secret.

She had also foiled another one of the marauders pranks. They had almost succeeded in setting "live" mistletoe up around the school, but she had managed to steal them and hide them in her trunk. She wasn't looking forward to opening it up when summer came. It bounced around in the mornings, when the "live" mistletoe woke up, acting as an original alarm clock- imagine the havoc that would happen when it was opened.

People had started to notice that the marauders did less pranks. This was, in fact, false; Lily was just stopping all the ones which bullied people. She didn't think that people would appreciate having mistletoe that did who-knows-what flying over their heads for who-knows-how-long. Lily often thought that when one thought about how much she knew about what the marauders did, she sounded like a stalker, but she immediately dismissed the idea after watching their fan girls. Little did she know that a one of the few things that she did not notice the marauders doing, would be the one that affected her the most.

I'm unsure to whether I should worry about americanisms. If you want any changed, put it in a review, please!

Are spells supposed to be capitalized? Wikipedia for once is useless in this... Btw, thank you Wikipedia for being my substitution for the books, as I have none.

What about courses? Are they supposed to be capitalized? I'm so confused...

What is the painting that is the entrance to the kitchens? I can't remember what, just that there is tickling and a pear.

**A/N**- I just realized that there was some form of relationship between Lily and Severus early on in their lives. I'm trying to make this as close to cannon as possible, but I don't know their relationship. EGADS!! Btw, does anyone know where "egads" comes from? Also, I hope you don't mind chapters about as long as this, I can only write one of these scenes a night because I have to use my mum's comp. See reason in first A/N.


	3. The Search Commences

**A/N**: Third chapter. Whoot! Two positive reviews for the last chapter!. Thanks! Btw, I found lots of mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry. The marauders are starting the bet, and they're off!

James Potter lay on the bottom bunk of his bed in his dorm, tossing and catching a quaffle. Sirius Black sat hanging off the top bunk reading marauder's map in his hands. Peter Pettigrew sat in the corner of the room, eating a cheese sandwich. Remus Lupin was leaning against an end-table reading a textbook.

Sirius threw down the marauder's map and jumped off the bed in frustration. "Gah! I can't take the silence!"

Remus looked up from his book calmly. "If you count the sound of Wormtail chewing 'silent'..." he retorted.

"Hey! I'm not as bad as Sirius." whined Peter.

"I only eat like that because I'm hungry." said Sirius.

"Well, so am I!" squeaked Peter.

"Quiet!" boomed James, who had put down his quaffle and stood up, "Back Sirius' last outburst, what do you propose we do then? All of our fun pranks have been foiled."

"Maybe we should find some cunning person to find out who's foiling us." offered Remus. Sirius and James looked at him pointedly. "I never said it had to be a Slytherin. I only said 'cunning', and there are a lot of cunning people in the school that aren't Slytherin."

"He has a point." said Peter. James and Sirius gave in.

"We'd have to find someone more cunning than the perpetrator," planned James, "Someone who we could hang out with and do pranks with, without argument or unnecessary gossip. We would have to make sure that people wouldn't think said person was a part of the marauders. We can't have another."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, which was a look seldom on his face, "There is one type of person that could do that- a girl."

"What?! A girl couldn't do that. Just because you're obsessed with them doesn't mean they can do everything. That could be damaging to our reputation!" said James, utterly aghast.

"Wait a moment, James. Sirius has a point. Girls have been proven, in muggle schools, to be averagely smarter than boys. Girls love us in general, and would follow our every whim, so we wouldn't have to worry about arguments. People could think that she was one of our girlfriends, so people wouldn't gossip too much about her hanging around with us, and everybody knows a girl _can't_ be a marauder, so she wouldn't expect to join." said Remus.

The marauders were still for a moment, contemplating Remus's words. All the marauders smiled at the plan that was beginning to form.

James walked to the front of the room. "I propose a bet. We can make this into a game. It'll be more fun that way. How about we train a girl to be the perfect prank puller? That way she can guard our pranks from any foilers."

"They'd have to look good to..."

"And not be suspicious looking!"

"I think the girl should be sexy. I mean, come on, what other type of girl could hang out with us?" stated Sirius.

"I think the girl would have to be unrecognizable and not stand out too much as to not draw attention to them so she could do her job better," argued Remus.

"Well I think the girl should be popular. That would be unsuspected," argued James. The three glared at each other.

"Maybe we should all train a girl and hold competitions to see which is better," piped in Peter.

"But obviously, I'll win. So why-" argued Sirius.

"My idea is the bes-" interrupted James.

"You're on!" they both yelled in unison.

"I don't think I should participate," said Peter.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Sirius, "It would be fun."

"Girls are afraid of me. They think I'm freaky," said Peter, sadly.

"We need someone to judge the girls anyway," said James, offhandedly.

"I guess I can do that. Judge them, I mean," said Peter.

"OK, so which girl for who?" asked Remus.

"Electra Greek!" both James and Sirius called at the same time.

"I said it first!"

"No, I did!"

"STOP!" shouted Remus.

"How about we just get girls randomly out of the seventh years- pull them out of a hat?" offered Peter.

"Alright," they agreed, tired from arguing so much.

"I'll get a list. I'll be right back," said Remus.

When Remus returned to the dorm, James and Sirius were pacing and Peter was back to eating his cheese sandwich. Remus spoke, "I've got it!"

James took his wand out of his back pocket, and transfigured the remaining part of Peter's sandwich into a hat. "Hey! I was eating that." whined Peter.

"Too bad. Now Remus, do you mind cutting up those names, and putting them in the hat?" asked James . Remus obeyed.

"I dibs going first! Drum roll, please," announced Sirius playfully. Peter proceeded to drum roll, ignoring the pointed looks from the other marauders. Sirius pulled out a name- Electra Greek. "Yes! I got Electra. I got Electra. I got Electra. I got Electra!" Sirius did a happy dance.

"Before you say anything, Prongs, no, he did not cheat." said Remus.

"Hurumph," said James, moodily.

"Because James is being moody, I call next!" called Remus.

"What?!" James roared, but Remus was already picking.

"Alice Peverell! Well, she's nice. Maybe she's cunning too," Remus called, slightly uncertain.

"My turn!" James said, "_Finally._ OK. I have..." he reached into the hat and pulled out- Patty Walters. "Who in Hogwarts is Patty Walters? Isn't she the girl that went out with Paul Dewat last week?"

"No, James. She's the girl who had the missing beauty as her worst fear." answered Remus.

"Hm, I don't really remember. Ah, well. I'll meet her tomorrow, won't I?" admitted James.

Remus and Peter shook their heads- he was always boasting, but he didn't know all the names of the girls in seventh year. They had thought he did. Maybe she's different, they thought.

"OK let's write down the rules and regulations so we can remember them." provided Remus.

This is what he wrote-

**THE SEARCH FOR THE MOST CUNNING GIRL**

You may not change, trade, or otherwise end contact wish your girl.

You will not question Peter's decisions on the best girl in a category in any case.

All categories will be chosen by popular vote in the marauders.

You may not tell your girl the intentions of this bet, or the existence of the bet, until we reach the end.

The end will be chosen when Peter decides.

Peter will be unbiased with all decisions. He will also not chose a winner who can not fill the requirements of the"Guarder of the Pranks".

You may train said girl in any category, as long as you do not break rule #4.

The winner of the bet may chose and lead the end of the year prank.

"Nice work, Remus, but we never talked about rule #4," mentioned Sirius.

"I thought it made sense. That way, if anybody would disagree with our bet, nobody would know in the first place. Besides, it's more fun to be shrouded in mystery." said Remus.

"Shrouded? What does that mean?" asked Peter. Remus ignored him.

"Alright! 'The Search for the Most Cunning Girl' commences!" announced James.


	4. A Prank for Girls

* * *

**A/N**: The last chapter, I noticed, had quite a few format mistakes. I hadn't gone through it after I uploaded it. The rules were numbered. A page break was missing. In "the stage" there had been asterisks to help site where those questions were situated. I'm probably going to do an overhaul of this story after I finish writing it. I also forgot to include Lily's cat, Moonbeam, in the "The Stage" and "The Search Commences". Oops. BTW, "prank" is a noun, not a verb. You cannot say, "They pranked someone." You can say, "They played a prank on someone."

* * *

Lily was walking down the hall to NEWT level charms (the period before lunch), late because she had a meeting with the herbology professor, when she became aware that there was someone walking almost directly behind her. Fearing the worst, she kept on walking as though she hadn't noticed. _I should wait until I have an audience to confront them,_ she thought, _that way, if I need help, someone will be there to. _When she reached the open door of a third year transfiguration class, she turned around to question the stalker. She looked upwards to face the face of James Potter.

"Do you need something?" Lily asked kindly, although she was worried.

"I was just thinking that I never introduced myself to you. James Potter." he introduced. He held out his hand. Lily looked at it briefly, but ignored it, as she was still on her guard.

"I'm afraid that you are wrong about that. You introduced yourself to me on the train in third year." she stated. Lily was unsure whether or not to call him by his last name or his first. It was the one custom at Hogwarts that she never understood. James looked down at his still outstretched hand, and brought it back down. (James:0 Lily:1)

"I did, did I? It must have slipped my mind. You are -" Lily could see his hesitation at remembering the name, "Walters. No?" James kept his cool although he had blundered. (James:-1 Lily:1) _OK, he's calling me "Walters", so I guess I call him by his last name _too, she thought. The two had now stopped in the middle of the empty hall. Lily nodded- yes, she was "Walters". James leaned on a nearby suit of armour, trying to gather up his dignity and act cool.

"So where are you headed, now?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"NEWT level charms."

"Who's your professor?" James was confused- how was she in going to charms when he was going to charms too?

"Professor Flitwick. I _am_ in your class, Potter." Lily smiled slightly. James was less observant than she had thought.

"Really." James sighed. This was not going well. She was calling him by his last name. Girls never did that. (James:-1 Lily: 2) He tried to start a conversation again, "So... What do you do for fun?" _That's always a good place to start_, he thought.

"Look. We really should be getting to charms." she said. She didn't want to be later than she already was.

_This is not good. Mayday! Mayday! Girl doesn't want to talk to me. Plan B! Plan B! ... What _is_ plan B? Oh yah! Begging... Got it_. James thought.

"All I want to do is talk to you!" James begged.

Lily's eyes widened. She didn't want to be mean, but this was strange behaviour. She looked at her watch- class was ending in ten minutes. She made a quick decision. "I can talk to you at lunch. I just _really_ have to get to class. Please?" she begged too, her eyes wide and pleading. She was desperate to get to class. James was caught in those eyes for a moment- they seemed greener than usual. He brought himself back to reality and remembered that the marauders had planned to decide the next category at lunch that day.

"I'm bust at lunch. What about after dinner in the common room?" James asked quickly.

"Alright. Now, come on!" Lily beckoned to James and they jogged the rest of the way to NEWT level charms.

After Lily sat down, Lily thought about how bad that must have looked. The two had come late to class, sweaty and frazzled, together. Her eyes quickly darted around the room to see what sort of a commotion it had caused, but noticed that most eyes were on James if not on their work. The girls sighed at the sweaty look that James wore, helped by his unruly hair. Lily shook her head slightly. Not noticed was the way she wanted to be, at least until the end of school.

* * *

At lunch that day, the marauders ate in the kitchens alone. The sat around a table gladly given to them by the house elves. James spoke up.

"Does anyone have any opinions on what should by the first challenge?" he asked. Remus put his hand up.

"Remus, we're not in class anymore. You can just speak up," James reminded him.

"Oh yah, oops. Well," Remus gathered his thoughts for a moment, "I think we should gain their trust before we do anything directly."

"Good idea. Anybody else?" James questioned.

"I think we should see whether or not they could handle being the guarder of the pranks. That way we can see whether this whole bet is a complete waste of time before we take too much time with it." offered Peter. The marauders looked at him, and slowly nodded- what he said did make sense.

"Alright! So how can we test this cunningness?" asked James.

"How else?" Sirius started, as though it were obvious, "We prank them and see whether or not they can stop it."

"Won't that lose their trust and completely ruin this bet?" said Remus.

"Not if we're careful and not make it look like it was aimed only for her. Maybe we should do a prank on the whole Gryffindor table." counteracted Peter.

"Won't that completely ruin our reputations?" said Sirius.

"We could maybe make the prank so it looks like it was the marauders trying to have fun- so it's more of a show-off thing." said Peter, then off to the side, "We do that enough."

"OK! So, all we need is an idea for a fun prank that can be done on the female population of the Gryffindors." said Sirius.

"Who said only the female population?" wondered James.

"It could be more specific on the prank. Come on. Who doesn't want to make the female population turn into something?" said Sirius, as though everyone would obviously want to.

"This is another thing with your obsession with girls. Isn't it?" said Remus.

"Duh." said Sirius. The marauders were silent while they reminisced about Sirius' obsession. Suddenly Peter spoke.

"We could make it so the prank is something that happens in steps, so that the girls can have time to figure out how to stop it. We could make it into some for of a game for all the Gryffindors. That way we wouldn't ruin our reputations because they will think that we meant them to have fun." Another silent pause met Peter's idea.

"I like it," James finally said. They huddled together and made the final plans. Dinner that night would be full of surprises.

* * *

Lily sat in her last period class with a suspicious glance at James Potter- why did he want to talk to her? James shuffled anxiously in his seat, Lily's eyes narrowed. He only did that when he had something planned. Lily made a mental note to pay more attention than usual at dinner. _I don't know what sort of prank they will be playing on the Slytherins today._

* * *

**A/N**: I know I shouldn't use Wikipedia for everything, I just have nothing better.. :( _gloom_ Oh, and sorry for the longer wait than usual. I can only write it when I'm at home, and because it's summer vacation, I'm not home that much. Thanks for reading _and_ thanks to my reviewers. I'm grateful for them all!


	5. A Failure

**A/N**: Sorry about the wait. I got a little annoyed after my computer ate my first try of me writing this chapter. I don't have a lot of time to write and edit it so sorry for the shortness and any mistakes. I'm going to be away for 5 days...

Lily walked suspiciously into the great hall for dinner twenty minutes early. James had been flinching strangely all afternoon and she wasn't sure why, just that it couldn't be good. Lily began poking around the great hall, looking for anything out of place. Five minutes before dinner started, it dawned on her- if there was going to be anything wrong during dinner, the best pace to look would have been the kitchens. Lily mentally kicked herself.

She sighed, the only thing she could do now was face the prank when it came. An idea popped into her head. _If I'm closer to the prank when it happens, maybe I can stop it faster. _She looked toward the Slytherin table to see where she could sit. Silently crossing off people in her head, she decided that the only person who she could sit beside was Severus Snape. That wasn't too bad because she had saved him from quite a few pranks. He probably wouldn't mind her sitting next to him. She walked over.

Severus Snape felt a light tap on his shoulder. Startled by the touch, he turned around only to face another surprise. Behind him was a girl- a G_ryffindor_ girl. After catching Severus' attention she spoke up.

"May I sit here?" the girl spoke politely. Too startled to do anything else, Severus gave a hesitant nod. Looking at her more closely as she sat, he thought he recognized her. _She's almost pretty too_, he thought.

"Do I know you?" Severus asked.

"I undid a colour charm on you in third year. I also returned your books after the marauders stole them a week ago." Lily didn't mention the countless other times when she hadn't shown herself.

Severus was stunned. So _this_ was the girl that always stood up to the marauders for him. He knew that he had heard her name somewhere. Racking his brain, he tried to remember her name.

"Patty." He said her name as more of a question.

Lily gave a small smile- if he wanted to go by first names, it was alright with her. She held out her hand, "Pleased to formally meet you, Severus." Although eternally startled by the surprises Patty held, he shook her hand.

The great hall was now filling up with people. When everybody had finished arriving, Professor Dumbledore waved his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Lily eyed the marauders, noticing that James was still flinching strangely.

Severus and Lily ate in silence, until chaos spread through the Gryffindor table. Lily stood up and ran toward the offending table without a word. Severus was beyond startled at this. By the time that Lily reached the Gryffindor table all the Gryffindor girls were standing atop the table- all, that is, except for Lily.

Lily did some quick thinking while the boyfriends of some of the girls tried to pull them off the table. The only thing that was different between the different houses at dinner was the food and the area. Lily had already checked the area before dinner, so she immediately went to the food. Lily pushed through the crowd, and reached the table which was currently being danced on by Alice Peverell while Frank Longbottum tried desperately to get her off. Lily nudged Frank.

"What was Alice eating?" Lily yelled over the noise to Frank.

Ge frantically pointed toward the plate that was currently being kicked off the table by Alice. The smell test on the food that Lily quickly grabbed while Alice continued dancing proved nothing. Lily all of a sudden thought of a better way to get back at the marauders for this, other than just ending the prank.

Lily announced to the crowd, "If you want to end this, stop tugging on your girlfriends and ask the marauders!" Lily escaped out of the crowd and re-sat next to Snape, while all the boys turned on the marauders.

"Sorry about that." Lily apologized to Severus.

The marauders were sitting on four neighbouring beds in the infirmary that night. They had been trampled after a voice had called out that they should go ask the marauders. Peter was the first to speak.

"Well, that went badly."

"No, duh," groaned Sirius.

"That was useless. Now all of Gryffindor is mad at us," said Remus.

"It wasn't completely useless. We did learn something!" said James, almost happily.

"Yah, and what was that, smart guy?" opposed Sirius.

"Did anyone notice that Walters wasn't up there?" asked James, "She wasn't even at the table. I say that's pretty good."

"Maybe it was a coincidence."

"I don't think so," said Remus, who had noticed that Patty had ate with Snape, although she had never done that ever before.

"Oh no! I asked her if we could talk in the common room tonight. I completely forgot!"

"She'll probably understand, or, at least, forgive you. All girls are like that, including Patty Walters." said Sirius.

"What sort of a name is 'Walters', anyways?" asked James, as though he was preparing to make fun of it.

"A last name." said Peter.

James stared a Peter for a minute while realization dawned on his face. "Oh dear Merlin! I _never _call girls by their last name. She probably thinks I hate her. Ack!" James was panicking, "She just accepted it when I asked her whether 'Walters' was her name or not. I had forgotten her name and that was all I could remember. I am so stupid!"

"Calm down, Prongs. I'm sure she'll have forgotten about it soon enough," comforted Sirius.

Mrs. Pomphrey's face popped in the curtain. "I thought I told you to go to bed! You won't heal properly if you don't get sleep. Bed. Now!" she ordered. The marauders grudgingly turned of the lights and went to sleep.

**A/N**: Gah! I have to get off the comp now. Sorry that this is only two pages and a bit. I wonder whether or not Lily will forgive him. I actually haven't decided yet. Any ideas help. Just pop them in a review. (But I'll update anyways if you don't give reviews. This story is too fun)


	6. Rain Check

**A/N:** Back from my trip! I noticed another page break was missing from the last chapter. Gah. I also noticed I mad a few other mistakes. I'm sorry. When I do a full story revamp I will fix all of those mistakes. And while I'm writing this chapter I realize that Lily is slightly out of character. Sorry 'bout that.

I hope none of you readers mind if a put a little bit of one-sided Sev/Lily. It's kind of necessary for the plots. The plot is picking up again. I'm going to be following all the marauders through the bet, I think.

* * *

James Potter woke up to a tap on the shoulder. Opening his eyes, he realized that Patty Walters was sitting next to him and that the other marauders had already left. He said, groggily, "Wha-?"

"Mme. Pomphrey sent me in to wake you up when I came to visit this morning because you missed our meeting last night."

"Oh, yah. Sorry about that." apologized James while he was still trying to completely wake up.

An awkward silence followed him speaking. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and said, "I had some problems with the prank last night."

"It's OK," said Lily, starting to regret coming down. It was getting kind of awkward.

"Er, I didn't have the desired effect. The marauders just wanted to give Gryffindor some fun."

"Most people don't have fun when they are being embarrassed." Lily contradicted.

"I don't understand how that was embarrassing. It was just dancing."

"How would you feel if you stood on top of a table in front of the entire school population and started dancing not of your own will?"

"I would enjoy every second of it. I did it in fourth year, remember? And everyone in Hogwarts wasn't there last night."

"A few people difference isn't a lot when talking about hundreds."

"Well, you weren't there!" James challenged.

"Yes I was. I just wasn't eating at the table," Lily said, not specifically saying that she was eating at the Slytherin table, next to Severus, too. Everyone knew of the rivalry. She internally scolded herself for trying to be friends with both at the same time. _Stupid. Really stupid Lily. Nice going. Now I'm just going to cause more trouble._

"Don't you always eat there?" James asked, confused. _How can you not eat at the Gryffindor table. Only the marauders know where the kitchens are._

Lily didn't want to be caught as the foiler of their pranks and say "the kitchens" or "the Slytherin table", so she decided to give mysterious answer. "I have other places."

James decided to not bug her about it. He needed to gain her trust. Thinking up an idea, he mentioned, "So, how would you have done it?"

"I don't know," she lied.

"Please? A new point of view might have made it more successful.

Lily was unsure as to whether or not to give her real opinion. Thinking for a moment, she decided it would probably be a good idea to have some friends to support her if she ever revealed her true identity. She might as well show him a few of her true colours.

"I would have made it more game-like."

"How wasn't it, 'game-like'? It seemed funny to me," James said, truly confused.

"Funny doesn't always mean it's a game. There was no way to win. Say, if there had been the antidote hidden under the table, then there would have been a way to win," she said honestly, "I don't mean to sound mean though."

"I think you are correct, but how do you know that there wasn't the antidote under the table."

"Oh dear, we should be getting to class," said Lily, carefully avoiding the question, "We don't want to be late."

"I'll walk with you," said James, intrigued by Lily's good idea.

"We have classes at different ends of the school." _Stupid Lily. You shouldn't give away that you have his schedule memorized. _

"Isn't it breakfast first?" he asked, completely missing that she knew where his next class was.

"No. You slept through it."

"Darnit. The marauders didn't wake me up just to smite me. I'll have to get something from the kit-" James stopped abruptly realizing that he almost gave away a marauder secret. Lily looked at him for a moment then turned away.

Taking a container from her book-bag, she opened it to show that a breakfast was neatly stashed inside. "I packed this for you," She said, hoping to avoid him finding out that she also knew about the kitchens.

"Wow. What's this?" he said, picking up the box and examining it, "I've never seen something like this before."

"Muggle invention," she said, simply.

"How did you find out about it?"

"I'm muggle-born."

"Oh. Well, we better go! See you at lunch."

She smiled in return and walked out the door to her first period class. Thinking about all the things she almost told about what she knew, she scolded herself. She also found it funny how Potter had managed to miss every single one.

* * *

During NEWT level potions, period two, (Lily was at the other end of the room), the marauders whispered to each other to convey what they should do next.

"I thought of a good idea when I talked to Walters earlier today," whispered James.

"What's that? I think we already botched this bet," whispered Sirius.

"We could apologize to the girls and ask them how we could have done it differently"

"Do you agree Peter?" asked Remus, "Because I think it makes sense."

"I guess it makes sense. But what about you Sirius?"

"I agree. Let's do it."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about about any mistakes. Thank you for reading. I appreciate all reviews. Any suggestions are taken into consideration. Next chapter will include the other marauders and their girl. Bye!


	7. The Chosen

**A/N:** I'd like to be able to update more often, but I've been vacationing... This chapter is basically all about the first meetings with the other maraufers and their girls. Sorry to all of those who wanted more James/Lily, but this is a story kind of about all the marauders finding out who they should be. BUT!! It is mainly about the relationship with J/L mainly. Thanks for reading! Oh yah, And I'm keeping this K, so if I do anything out of that range, please tell me instead of reporting me so I can fix it.

BTW: ALL THE **GIRLS** THEY **PICKED** WERE IN **GRYFFINDOR**!! I think I forot to mention that.

* * *

Sirius Black slid in next to Electra Greek at the lunch table instead of the marauders. The four had decided that they might as well ask the girls about the prank at lunch to save time with the bet. Peter would be alone at the Gryffindor table, but that was OK. James was going to do whatever he wanted because he already knew his girl's answer about the prank question.

Sirius was pretty confident that Electra would win- James had thought so too. Electra Greek was the most well known female in Hogwarts. She was famed for turning even the hottest guys down. She had only gone out with eighteen guys throughout her whole education dispite the fact that she got at least one offer a day. Each of the accepted guys claimed to have had the best time of their lives until she enevitably dumped them at the end. Sirius had been turned down in second year and had never asked her since, but he was confident that she would talk to him now because he had a more famous (or infamous) reputation.

"Hello, Electra," Sirius said, making sure he kept his most handsome smile in place. She turned to face him and looked him over. A smile appeared on her face telling him exactly what she was planning. Electra's friend's (girls) eyes widened in intrest to see what would happen.

"Sirius," she said, seductively. Her voice came out as a purr.

"I just was thinking about how I should apologize for the immature behaviour of myself and friends yesterday night. It did not seem right to leave such beauty without a proper apolagy," he flirted.

"I accept your apology. If you're man enough to make such a statement, you are man enough to be forgiven," she countered.

"I doubt even _I_ could be man enough for you," said Sirius, huskily. The girls around him sighed dreamily. Electra glared at them- they quickly quieted. She looked back to Sirius.

"I have to leave but I may be able to reasure myself of that fact later," she said over her should as she stood to leave, walking away with extra sway in her hips.

As she disappeared throught the grand hall's doors, Sirius turned toward the other girls. The girls were looking at him intently.

"I'm sorry to leave your presence ladies, but I have other business to attend to," he said, the girls looked saddened at that but Sirius knew that they could deal with it. He grabbed a drumstick from the table and went on through the doors, thinking _I guess I have to catch Electra later to ask about the prank._

* * *

James spent his lunch period in his dorm, gathering his thoughts about Patty Walters. In his opinion, she passed in the cunningness department. Her idea did make a surprising amount of sense. James also knew, that soon the marauders would want to make tasks that would ask about the less suspicious factor of the girls. James was unsure about that factor.

James knew that Patty Walters couldn't beat any of the others in the prettiness category. She was actually not pretty at all.

James was also worried about the dateable factor. Being the "dateable" one in the marauders (some girls found Sirius a little too overpowering), he knew that no-one by the name of Patty Walters had ever dated anyone in Hogwarts worth mentioning.

James was worried about the popular factor that had been mentioned by himself when the bet was started. The fact that he had never even heard of Patty Walters before the bet was startling. He had thought he'd known every girl in Hogwarts, yet somehow she'd escaped his radar.

Also, James was startled by how much he had trouble talking to her. It was almost as though she was avoiding talking about things. He never thought a girl could have secrets enough to have to keep them so cleverly.

Suddenly a thought came to James. _Maybe she's aware of the whole bet!_ He mentally shook himself- no girl could possibly have figured it out. _They just don't think like that._

* * *

As Sirius sat down next to Electra, Remus went to stand beside Alice Peverell.

"I would like to speak with you, if you don't mind," Remus asked.

She turned to face him, her eyes narrowed uncharacteristically, "Anything you need to say can be said from where you are. What do you want?"

Remus shifted uneasily, "I needed to apologize for last night. I'm sorry about what happened. The marauders didn't mean to cause any embarrasements. It was a bad miscalculation on our part."

"Why are you apologizing to me? There were many other girls affected in this."

"I was hoping that you could help me with that," he lied.

"Oh," she said, "I wasn't expecting that."

"How would you have done a prank on the Gryffindor's without causing it to be taken badly?" he asked, cutting to the chase. She looked puzzled for a moment, then she aswered.

"I guess I just wouldn't do it. I have no clue how to pull pranks."

"Really? I didn't think anybody would say that," Remus asked, fully surprised. Alice looked confused at his choice of wording, but decided that the marauders had some secrets that were best not to know.

Remus looked up from Alice to see Sirius striding through the door. Wondering what was up, he muttered a goodbye to Alice and walked after Sirius.

* * *

When Remus caught up to Sirius outside the door, he pulled him aside.

"What are you up to?" Remus demanded.

"Following Electra, obviously," said Sirius, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remus eyed the drumstick.

"Did you leave in a hurry?" Remus asked.

"Yah, she said she had to go do something. All guys know what that means."

"You didn't figure out what she would have done as the prank?"

"What can I say? She charmed me out of remembering," Sirius said, almost dreamily.

"Ah well. As you would say, 'your loss'," Remus said while turning to walk away.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled back, aghast, "Have I completely lost it or is everyone walking away from me?"

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone has opinions on how this should go, please mention it in a review. And feel free to nit-pick. I _love_ critisism. So useful! Thanks to all my readers and more to my reviewers!


	8. Her Smarts

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys! It's longer than the usual ones. Feel honored by the fast updating...

* * *

The marauders gathered in their dorm to discuss the next part of the bet. James went to the front of the room.

"How did everyone do with asking their girls?"

Sirius spoke first. "I caught up with Electra and asked her. It took a little while to get out of her," Remus scoffed at this, knowing that Sirius missed all of his afternoon classes, "But, she says that it would have had to include the whole school or just on the guys. Did I ever tell you guys how explicitly perfect she is?" All the marauders rolled their eyes at this.

"OK, next person. Remus?" said James.

"Well..." the marauders looked at him expectantly, "She said she wouldn't do it."

"As in, sh wouldn't answer your question?" said Sirius, mildly stupid.

"No. As in, she just wouldn't try to prank the Gryffindors."

"Oh," he said, feeling his pride deflate.

"OK!" James said, trying to bring people back to the current task at hand, "And my girl, Patty Walters, said to make it more like a game, like making it able to win."

"Now it's up to Peter to decide who wins this challenge," said Remus. He pushed Peter toward the front of the room.

"Give me a moment to think," squeaked Peter. Turning away from them for a moment to think, he decided.

"Electra Greek's answer wa-"

"HA! I knew I would win!" hooted Sirius.

"Hush! He never said you'd won," spoke Remus diplomatically. Sirius immediately quieted down.

"As I was saying, Electra Greek's answer was, although it was a good idea, not one of the answers aloud. We had to figure out how to prank the girls to find their cunningness, and not pranking them at all does nothing for that cause, so she _can't_ win this challenge."

The marauder's eyes widened- they had never heard Peter say so much at once. Peter continued.

"Alice Peverell's answer was also not really a choice, for the same reason as Electra's. So that leaves Patty Walters, who now, by default, wins the challenge."

"What?!" Sirius said.

"Don't forget rule number two Sirius," said Remus, "You will not question Peter's decisions on the best girl in a category in any case." Sirius slumped in his chair and moped.

Meanwhile, James was hopping up and down do a victory dance. He pulled himself together and went back to the front of the room. He spoke.

"Now, what is going to be the next category?"

"How about smartest?" offered Peter.

"That makes sense. If they measure up to us marks-wise they can probably help in that way too." agreed Remus.

"I don't really like it, but OK," said Sirius, gloomily. Electra wasn't known for any educational tendencies.

"OK! That makes popular vote. Now how do we go about getting their marks?" asked James.

"I vote that we steal them. That way we can tell whether it true," offered Sirius.

"I vote that we just talk to them bout it. We've already almost lost their trust once," said Peter.

"Sad as it is, I agree with Peter," said James. Peter ignored the remark about him.

"What about you, Remus?" asked Sirius.

"I agree with James and Peter. We can't risk losing their trust again."

"Alright. Majority rules. So what classes for the marks?" asked James.

Peter thought for a moment then said, "Potions should be the most important."

The three other marauders looked at him like he had grown five heads.

Peter replied to the looks and said, "None of us are good at potions. We always have to steal them from the storage cupboards. If we didn't have to do that we would save a lot of time. Also, they might be able to counter any antidotes that might be used by the foiler."

The marauders slowly nodded. _Wow. Peter has been talking a lot lately._

"What else?" James asked the marauders.

"Charms and Transfiguration," Remus listed.

"Does everyone agree?" James asked the group. They nodded.

"How about the marks off the latest essays. That way we all use the same ones."

"Alright! Let's do it!"

* * *

James and "Patty Walters" had a double period NEWT potions together first thing the next morning, as James was surprised to find out. When he arrived at the classroom (with the other marauders who immediately went their own directions), he noticed why he wasn't aware of her before. The number of people in the class was an odd number. Patty was the unlucky one who got to sit in the back without a partner, doing the potions alone. James slipped in beside "Patty" instead of Sirius.

"Do you mind if I am your partner today?" asked James, politely. Lily's eyes widened as she looked toward him- did _the_ James Potter really still want to be friends with her? She rethought back to what she had before- _it would probably be a good idea to have some friends to support her if she ever revealed her true identity. _She might as well go with his flow.

"I usually work alone, but why not?" she said, cheerfully, glad to be friendly with someone at last.

James was slightly alarmed at her suddenly cheerful attitude, but pushed it aside- who could understand girls?

As the class started, James noticed that Sirius was throwing pointed looks at him, although they were at opposing ends of the room. James decided to talk to Sirius about that later. James got the ingredients while Lily prepared the equipment. James steered their conversation toward the next potions essay due.

"How far have you worked on it so far," James asked.

"I've finished it," she responded, "It's easier than it looks."

"Really?" The conversation was going as well as planned, "How?"

"We did an incredibly similar essay last week. Remember the essay about Felix Felicis? I just used the same format and replaced a few words."

_Yes! To last week's essay!_ James thought. "How well did you get on that?"

"Well," she faltered, "You know how Professor Slughorn plays favourites..."

"Oh. You didn't do too well?" he asked, sadly.

"No..."

"What did you get then?" he said, confused.

"An O. But I always get them in this class. I doubt that I could actually be that good all the time."

"Wow, that's outstanding." he said, making a quick note in his notebook about it.

"Well, yes. It is an outstanding. Don't make a big deal out of it. I don't want any special treatment because I just happen to be a teacher's favourite." _Wow. I am just so loose tongued around him,_ She thought.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to be annoying," he said, honestly. _Yikes! I'm being nice to a girl when I'm not even pursuing her. She's not even pretty and I'm not flirting. Gah!_

"It's alright. Can you pass me that silver knife?" she asked.

There rest of the class continued without any other incidents. As the two of them exited the class, he asked her whether he could walk with her to the next class. She accepted.

James forgot about Sirius' pointed look from earlier.

* * *

The next class, (NEWT level charms), went smoothly, and James figured out that "Patty Walters" also got O's there. At lunch they ate together. He decided he might as well ask about the last course that he had to ask her about. He was surprised when he figured out that, in transfiguration, she had only gotten an A on the last essay.

"I'm just not as good with transfiguration," Lily said after James figured out.

The words, "I could help with that," came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Really?" she said, hopefully. James knew he couldn't take his words back.

"Sure. I happen to know of a classroom that Minnie lets us borrow."

Lily pointedly ignored the name they used for Professor McGonagall. "When though?" she asked.

"Um. I guess... after dinner?" he offered, slowly.

"Thank you so much!" suddenly she looked as though she remembered something. "How about you go see what Sirius needs to tell you. He's been trying to get your attention all morning."

"Oh yah! Oops. One sec," he said, rushed. He stood up to leave, but Lily grabbed his arm. James looked down at her.

"You haven't hung out with him all day. Eat the rest of your lunch with him. I'm alright here."

"Thanks," He said, and ran off to Sirius. When James reached Sirius, James noticed that Sirius was sulking.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?"

"You want to know what's wrong? Electra Greek doesn't take NEWT level potions, let alone NEWT transfiguration. I can'y believe it! She only gets an E in charms too," Sirius moped. James grinned largely.

"Is that what you've meant to tell me all morning?"

"Yes."

James burst out laughing and sat down next to Sirius.

* * *

**A/N:** 4 pages and a bit. I had a day to do this. Thanks to my reviewers. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't know when the next chappie will be uploaded. Next chapter will include Alice's marks. Thanks!


	9. A Class and Dances

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! Thanks guys for the 10 reviews! I literally fan-girl squealed when I saw them. Compared to the hits, that made 10 of people who read it review it. Wow! Here's the next chappie-

* * *

James and Lily met up in the common room to head to the empty classroom. While they were walking, Lily said, "Thanks for helping me."

James felt a little awkward. He wasn't used to people thanking him for things. That was probably because he didn't do a lot of nice things for people.

"Your welcome. Here we're about there. Can you just stand there for a sec?" asked James. In truth, he was bringing her to the room of requirement, and he couldn't tell her that secret. Lily also realized this and played along.

"Alright." she answered.

When he returned, Lily decided to see what sort of a back-up plan he had if she figured out.

"So, what were you doing?" she asked playfully.

James was stumped for a second. He wasn't prepared for telling her why he told her to wait. He quickly thought up an excuse.

"Well, I was checking to see whether there were an couples were in there doing, um, yah..." he wavered off at the end awkwardly. _Gosh James. Pull yourself together! Why didn't you just say snogging?_ He thought to himself.

Lily hit him playfully on the arm. She might as well put him out of his misery.

"I do know about the room of requirement, Potter. You didn't have to lie," Lily told him.

"Wha-?" James said. _She called me Potter again. I'll have to tell her I made a mistake. But Potter's never make mistakes like that. Woah, wait a moment. She knows about the room of requirement?_

"What? How?" James spluttered. Lily just smiled in return.

"Wait. Maybe I don't want to know," James responded.

"I suppose you want to work on that desk to pig spell we were doing in class today," James said after they entered the room.

"Sure. I never quite got the hang of the wand movement. How did it go again?"

After they finished, James was surprised at how easy it went. He wasn't used to having people be nice to him just for the sake of being nice. It was refreshing to not have to worry about how he looked or whether or not he should ask her on a date.

Lily was happy to finally have a friend. She now knew she could tell him her real identity when the time was right. She didn't think that he would recognize her beforehand because he still hadn't yet. Lily was sure that James would be with her when she did.

* * *

In the marauder's dorm room that night, they all gave their girl's marks and Remus came in with a surprise.

"I decided to make a board with all the girls names on it so that we can keep track of who has won what and how many," Remus announced.

"OK, Remus. But we don't need it," said Sirius.

"But what if we forget, or disagree about what happened," Remus responded.

"Fine, but I stick with what I said before. We don't need it."

"OK! Back to the marks," James said, trying to keep everyone on track, "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go. Alice gets E's in Potions and Transfiguration. She also gets an O for Charms," Remus said, almost smugly.

"Alright. Do you have that, Peter?" James asked him. He nodded in return.

"Who next?"

"I'll go," said James. He sat up straight and announced, "She gets O's in Potions and Charms. She also gets an A in Transfiguration."

"Alright Sirius. What about Electra?" asked Remus, who did not know about her not even taking the classes.

"Erm... I'll have yo all know that although she might not be extremely talented in this area of her education, she is an awesome girl," Sirius said.

"Just say it Padfoot."

"She gets an E in charms."

"What about the others?"

"She doesn't take them," Sirius said. James started laughing again, as he did the first time.

"Prongs!" Sirius said, insulted by it, "Support me here?"

"Sorry," James tried to say, but he was laughing too hard.

"Who wins, anyways?" asked Sirius, gloomily.

"Patty," James said through a breath of air in his laughing.

"Alice doesn't even have an A!"

"Well, mine has _two_ O's!" James said because he stopped laughing.

"So?" Remus challenged.

"It's a tie!" Sirius butted in.

"It can't be." James interjected.

"Well, it seems like it is!" Sirius argued.

"STOP!" Peter yelled.

"What, Wormtail?" said James, moodily.

"Isn't it me who decides?"

"I guess..."

"Well, with the calculations, it is a tie-"

"HA!" Yelled Sirius.

James said pointedly to Sirius, "I sense a but coming along."

"_-but_ because we did say that potions is the most important of them all and Patty has the best potions mark, she technically wins."

"YES!" James cheered as he marked it on Remus' board. Afterwards, he gathered himself up and said, "OK, next challenge. What should it be?"

The marauder's pondered for a moment until Sirius spoke up.

"I think we should check out their popularity," offered Sirius. He knew that he could win there.

"But how do we do that?" asked Remus. The marauders were silent once again as they tried to think up an answer.

"What about the Christmas dance? A king and queen is chosen there for each separate year."

"What if none of our girls are chosen as queen though?" asked Remus.

"We can check the amount of votes our girls got. That would be accurate," said Sirius.

"Alright!" agreed James, "We can do that."

"Guys, you're forgetting something," piped Peter.

"What?"

"That dance in in a month," Peter said.

"Oh yah. I guess we have to think of something to do until then. Any ideas?" said James, sadly.

After a moment, Remus spoke up, "What about most date-able..." Remus said it almost as though he didn't want too.

"Yah!"

"I guess that's OK."

"How do we measure that though," said James.

"Peter can decide, can't you Peter?" said Sirius.

"I guess I can."

"First, I guess we have to go on a date with the girl," said Sirius.

"How about we write about what happened and then we give it to Peter who can decide."

"Alright. Everybody in?" asked James.

They all nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is shorter, I have run out of time but I wanted to give something to you awesome reviewers! BTW, the climax is going to come soon, maybe in two ore three more chapters. But don't hold me to that. Thanks!


	10. To Ask a Girl

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter basically covers the marauders trying to get their date. I noticed that I've missed a part of Remus' personality. I'll try to cover that up here. Sorry for the longer time between the updates- I was vacationing again. Here's the chapter-

* * *

James decided that he could ask Lily on the date during NEWT charms the next morning. When he arrived to that class he slid over to Lily as he winked to the marauders. The marauders all knew what he was up to.

"May I sit here?" James asked, as he gestured toward the empty chair beside her.

She looked up to him and smiled. "Of course," Lily said. Suddenly, James had an idea. _If I warm up to her now, she's more likely to accept going out with me. Better start with the last name problem then._

"I wanted to apologize for calling you by your last name," James said.

"It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong," Lily replied, honestly confused. James was flustered- why didn't she understand?

"I don't think you understand. You don't call people you like by their last names," James said.

"Well, we hardly knew each other then. It's no big deal," she responded, only beginning to grasp the concept of calling people by their last names.

"It _is_ a big deal! I call _Snivellus_ by his last name," James said, strained.

Unfortunately, right at that moment, Severus had come up to "Patty Walter"'s desk to ask her for a sheet of parchment. As Severus heard James' voice call out his nick-name, Severus realized that James was having a friendly conversation with _his_ only better-than-acquaintance. Severus turned and stormed back to his desk- he could write his notes on his hand again.

Lily stood up and apologized to James, "Oh dear. I have to go explain to him."

"Wait! You speak on friendly terms with him?" James said, honestly aghast.

"Yes," Lily said, plainly.

"But he's _Snivellus_." James said the name as though it was poison.

"His name is Severus and I can talk to who I want," she said, mildly angry. The picked up her stuff and went to sit next to Severus Snape.

James gaped at her. _Did she just ditch me? No way!? I never got to ask her out either. Stupid James! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He looked toward the marauder's usual table to see Sirius sitting there alone looking at him and failing to control his laughter.

"Do you need do step out into the hall?" professor Flitwick asked Sirius. Sirius nodded and walked out the door hunched over laughing.

* * *

Lily approached Severus.

"I'm sorry about him. He's kind of pig on the 'All Slytherins Are Bad' thing," Lily said.

"I guess it's alright. I've just always disliked him."

"And you have reason to. I'm completely on your side about that."

"Thanks."

The two completed the rest of the class together.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me tonight?" asked Severus nervously. He had decided that Patty was an extremely nice girl and she was pretty.

Lily gave a fleeting glance toward James before responding, "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

As Sirius entered NEWT level charms with the other marauders, Sirius decided to ask Electra on the date too. He looked over to where Electra was sitting and noticed that she was in heavy flirtation with Amos Diggory. Sirius shook his head and decided to try at lunch.

* * *

As James went to talk to talk to Patty Walters, Remus also decided to ask out Alice. Remus had planned out exactly what he was going to say. He had a crush on Alice before, but he never had the courage to talk to her about it, so Remus didn't feel like he was exploiting her. Just as he reached Alice's table he received a death glare from Frank Longbottum, who was sitting on the other side of Alice.

"May I sit here?" Remus stuttered. Frank was making him nervous. Alice turned to Frank and the two locked eyes for a moment.

They seemed to come to a decision as Alice said, "OK. Is Black being... special today?"

Remus laughed nervously, "Yah..."

As the Alice and Frank took out their books, Remus noticed on how the two shared the same book bag. They seemed to be completely in tune with each other.

Remus plucked up the last of his courage and asked, "Alice, will you-" Remus ended what he was saying abruptly. _It doesn't seem right to come between what these two have, but the others will probably laugh at me. _In the end, good Moony won.

"-let me borrow your ink?" Remus ended.

As Alice was about to hand Remus her ink, Frank handed him his. Remus looked at him curiously as he accepted the bottle. A look of realization dawned over Remus' face.

"Oh! I didn't mean to sound suspicious. I understand. I am a marauder and shouldn't be trusted," Remus said with a smile to Frank- Frank and Alice seemed like nice people.

Just then, Sirius began to have the laughing fit. Alice looked at Remus knowingly. The rest of the class passed without further events.

* * *

At lunch, the marauders had planned to get their dates if they hadn't already. James looked toward where Patty usually sat and was puzzled to find that she wasn't there. Searching the whole Gryffindor table, he was even more puzzled to find her not there. He recalled one of the conversations that they had before when she had said something about her having other places to eat.

_She wouldn't be at the kitchens_, he thought. Suddenly he had an awful thought, _What if she was eating with Snivellus?_ He looked toward the Slytherin table and sure enough, she was sitting next to Severus eating with a smile on her face. _Oh dear Merlin! My girl's a Slytherin lover!_ He calmed himself down and decided to do the unthinkable- he was going to walk to the side of the Grand Hall where the Slytherin table was.

The walk to the Slytherin table was almost dramatic. Lily caught his eye with her own partway there and held it until he arrived. James cleared his throat and asked her, "Patty, will you go out with me on the next Hogsmead trip next weekend?"

Lily was extremely surprised with all of James' actions in the last minute. She was most surprised by the question. _And I thought he was into me for friendship. Would it really be that bad to go out with him? If I get more involved with him he might actually hate me when I reveal myself to him..._

As "Patty" was thinking, James became vividly aware of Severus' glare. James started sweating. _What if she rejects me? Potters never get rejected. I should have waited._

James' fears were ended when Lily finally responded-

"Alright, James."

She gathered up her things and stood up.

"Excuse-me boys. I need to go use the washroom," Lily said when, in truth, she just needed to go somewhere to think. When she had exited the doors, Severus stood up and went dangerously close to James.

"If you hurt Patty in any way, you'll feel sorry for it," Severus warned, his voice dangerously low. For once, James actually felt afraid of him. James left without a word and sat at the Gryffindor table. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Remus had spoke with Sirius for a minute after Charms, and Remus had been right. The other marauders would make fun of him if he didn't get a date with Alice, but when he entered the Great Hall and saw Alice and Frank holding hands under the table, he knew he couldn't do it. It just wasn't in his morals.

Remus had no choice, in his mind, but to lose this challenge, but that was somehow OK with him. He sat down at the marauder's usual place at the Gryffindor table alone.

* * *

Sirius walked into the Great Hall confidently. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He planned on walking right up to her at the table, giving her his dashing smile, and straight up asking her out.

He walked up to her part of the table. Partway there, Electra stood up to meet him. As they met together, Electra clung seductively to him and purred in his ear, "How about we take the next Hogsmead visit together?"

Sirius was feeling slightly warmer than usual, but kept his cool exterior. "Sure. Whatever you ask."

When Sirius started to return to the place where Remus was sitting, he immediately turned around and went out the doors. Remus heard him muttering, "Cold shower. Cold shower. Cold shower."

* * *

**A/N**: ALRIGHT!! All of them now have their dates or don't. The next chapter will probably be their dates and _maybe_ the preparation for the dance. I noticed that for the last chapter you guys reviewed way less than the 11 from before. I'm sorry if I was a little too ecstatic about the 11 reviews or if I boasted without knowing it. Thanks for reading! (and reviewing)


	11. An Encounter

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I hadn't had access to my comp for a while. I also am going into these dates with no idea about what should happen during them. Sorry about any filler type areas... OH! And sorry about spelling Hogsmeade wrong... I fixed it now. Is snogging a word or is it a slang? Don't worry anybody under the T level, I only mention snogging.

* * *

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived two weeks later and James and "Patty" had decided to meet in the common room. Lily decided to take a chance and actually wear clothing that fit her. She wore a cute red coat that she had picked up after sneaking through the one eyed witch to get to Hogsmeade the night before. She also wore a nice pair of light jeans that fit her too. She slipped her wand in her inside coat pocket and put on a Gryffindor style hat that had a pom-pom over her brown hair which was left down. This was what he used to wear before she disguised herself but a little older. She still had on the disguising make-up and hair dye though.

James wore what he usually did. A snow jacket, a t-shirt, and some jeans. He decided to be in the common room early because he had nothing better to do. He was sitting on a couch staring at the girls staircase waiting for Patty. Girls came down but he didn't see her. Suddenly he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around coolly to face a girl.

"Hi James! Ready to go, or too busy girl watching?" the girl asked cheerfully.

It was at that moment James realized that the girl _was_ Patty Walters. _Oops._ _I have to make a save._

"Well, you look nice," he said. In truth, he had only looked at her face, but he presumed she wouldn't notice that. He thought wrong.

"I'd have believed you if you had looked at anything other than my eyes," Lily said, playfully.

"Come on. Give a guy some credit. You should be honoured that I value your mind more than your body."

"You would have a point had you been looking at my mind, not my face."

"I can't win. Can I?" he asked, faking dejection in an obviously playful manner.

"Nope," she said, smiling innocently, also playful.

"But I'm a Potter- I have to win," James said, totally serious.

"-And I'm a Walters- so I do too," said Lily, with a big smile on her face. _I'm being strangely un-shy. I should care about my strange shyness level, but somehow I don't. Man, that James Potter is funny. Wait, maybe he's not being funny on purpose. _At her last thought, her already large smile somehow grew.

"Don't take your anger out on your cute little cheeks," James said playfully, referring to her smile. _Woah. Did that just come out of my mouth? That sounded so... immature. Get a hold of yourself, Potter!_

Lily blushed at his comment. She couldn't help it. She wasn't used to people complementing her on her looks anymore since the transformation.

James held out his arm to her and she took it. They strolled silently down the grand staircase, through the great hall, and out the doors arm in arm.

As they arrived at Hogsmeade, James asked Lily politely, "Would you like to go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

_Should I tell him 'no'? I really don't like Mme. Puddifoot's. Everyone there is always snogging. Aren't I being true to him in everything except my identity too? _Lily thought to convince herself.

"Personally, I'd prefer not too. I never really liked the place, but if y-"

"It's alright, Patty. I don't really like it either but most girls expect to go there," James said as he cut her off. In truth, he was relieved because the place smelled of too much incense and girls only wanted to snog in there- not that he didn't like snogging. It just wasn't the same to him as it was to Sirius. James was also hungry.

Lily decided that she could take the comment in a bad way or a good way, but decided that he probably didn't realize quite how tactless it was to mention other dates with girls on a date with another girl. Lily knew he didn't mean to be like that. She decided to point that out in fun.

"You do know it's tactless to mention other dates you've had with a girl you're on a date with."

James realized his mistake, but realized she wasn't mad.

"Oh. I apologize for that."

"No harm done. Everyone knows that you only date for a fun thing, and it doesn't get serious."

"People think that?"

"Yes. It's not such a bad thing because then the girls know not to get too hung up on you. I mean, 119, make that 120, girls is a lot," Lily said with a smile. She gasped. She wasn't supposed to tell him she knew exactly how many girls he dated.

James smiled at her antics. _So she _did_ like me. Ha! Potter charm still works._

"It's OK to be knowledgeable about the girls I've dated. Although that is the closest number anyone's ever guessed before."

Forgetting about hiding her knowledge, she said, "How many then? I thought I had it right!"

"Won't tell you," James said mysteriously.

"Please?" Lily asked with the puppy-dog eyes.

_Oh dear Merlin, she's cute. Wait... Did I just think that she's cute? Isn't she the nobody-notices-me-girl?_

"No," he responded, "How about we go into The Three Broomsticks? They serve food."

Lily smiled a yes.

As they sat down at the pub and ordered their food, James proposed a game.

"How about we play Truth" James said, in hope that Peter would think that a friendly date was a good winner for most dateable.

Lily considered it. She could simply take the I-won't-answer-that-question route if it would reveal her identity. She really didn't want to do a dare though. Anyways, the whole point of the game was to tell the truth. _Ah well, I don't have a choice but to do a dare if it comes to it._

"Alright."

"OK! But first, the rules. Alternate with one question. When you refuse to answer one the other person gets a dare against them. Got it?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So…How many dates have you been on?" James asked. He thought that it was a pretty reasonable question.

Lily had to think about the answer to that one before answering, and decided to ask for a little more info.

"What is considered a date?"

"When there was a question asked, like 'Will you go out with me?' or 'Wanna go to Hogsmeade together?'"

"That would make," she said as she counted her fingers dramatically, " One."

"Hmm, really?"

"One question each, James."

"Fine."

"Alright. So how many girls did you go out with?"

"You so didn't ask that. My number will be out."

"That or a dare. I promise I won't tell anyone," she said as she did the puppy-dog face again.

He couldn't resist it. "Including this one, 121. You were close."

"Did you include the one with Alice Peverell before she went out with Frank?"

"Yah."

"She thought you two were just shopping together."

"WHAT?"

"Uh huh."

He frowned at that. She was actually right. "My turn. Who was your first date with?"

Lily didn't know whether or not to answer that. She decided that he wouldn't research into it. It had been with a muggle anyway. "Jay Smith. Muggle"

James didn't have time to respond. Suddenly Death Eaters filled the street and chaos erupted. James pushed Lily behind him.

"Find a way out. I have to help fight these guys," James said, valiantly, while pulling out his wand.

"I can help to," Lily retorted, pulling out her own wand.

"Patty, please. They need my help now."

"Too bad. I'm coming with you," Lily yelled at him, her red haired temper showing, but he didn't know about that.

Suddenly, three Death Eaters came into the pub. "Anyone who retaliates will be tortured."

"Leave now," ordered James.

"Good. You're here Potter. Just the one we are looking for. Get him." The other two Death Eaters closed in on James.

At that point Sirius came in the door behind the three Death Eaters, kicked one to the floor, and stunned the one who had ordered James' capture. The last Death Eater spun around and stunned Sirius.

The Death Eater summoned the table behind James, causing James to be brought with it. He held James in a choke hold and held his wand to James' head. "Nobody move!" the Death Eater ordered.

Lily disobeyed. She cast three curses at the Death Eater before he could utter a word. He dropped to the floor unmoving.

Suddenly, Lily was held from behind, a wand tip at her temple. It was the Death Eater that Sirius had only kicked to the floor. Sirius was still on the floor unconcious.

James stood up and pointed his wand at the Death Eater.

"Harm her and suffer the consequences."

"Stupefy! Obliviate!" yelled a voice. The Death Eater fell to the floor unconscious.

It was Severus.

"Are you OK, Patty?" Severus asked, concerned.

During this time the other Death Eaters in the street had either apparated away or unconscious. James was fuming at Severus- how dare he be concerned for _his_ girl?

"Will all Hogwarts students report to the train home, immediately!" announced a voice throughout the village.

James and Lily left together wordlessly.

* * *

**A/N**- I meant to put more in this chapter but it was getting really long. Why was Sirius at the pub when he was supposed to be on his date with Electra? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Breakups

A/N: I'm so stuck on this chapter. Soooooooooooo stuck. 'tis the reason I haven't updated yet. I'm kind of going into this chapter with only a brief idea of what I'm going to write. Here we go!

* * *

The Hogsmeade visitors arrived back at Hogwarts in time for dinner. They all sat silently at their tables as the younger years watched curiously. Lily sat at her usual end of the Gryffindor table, away from the marauders. None of them had time to change before heading to the Great Hall so they were still in their wet outer clothes.

A few of the had to be sent to the hospital wing. The attack had not killed anyone from what they had heard, but a few were bloodied up. One student was suffering from the after-effects of Cruciatus, which caused James to wonder why they hadn't heard the screaming.

When everybody was seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up to face them.

"For those who do not already know, there was an attack on Hogsmeade today. Fortunately, no-one was killed or permanently injured. Because of the attack though, we have decided that it would be best if further Hogsmeade visits were cancelled," Professor Dumbledore said, gravely. His speech was followed by a loud chorus of "boos".

"We know that for the Christmas Dance, you may wish to buy formal wear for it, and the faculty and I suggest that you shop with your parents over the holidays," he said. The students remained upset. The professor was unfazed by this

"Our minister of magic, Mr. Thomas Potter, has offered to host our Christmas dance in response to the attack to repay us," Dumbledore announced. James' jaw dropped while everyone cheered. Thomas Potter, James' father, was very rich and though he did not exploit his riches, knew how to throw a party.

Dinner was served and Lily stood up. For a moment, James thought that she was going to go sit down and eat with the marauders, but realized that she was going to sit next to Severus. James got a strange feeling in his stomach- something akin to jealousy.

Lily sat down next to Severus, who had his head bent down, his greasy hair shielding his face. Lily tapped him on the shoulder as she always did.

"May I sit here?"

Severus didn't move and responded, "No. Go back to Potter."

Lily knew something was wrong. He had never mentioned James when they spoke before. Lily sat next to him anyway.

"I something wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Go away."

"No I will not go away until you tell me what's wrong!" she told him, her temper flaring off again.

Severus finally looked up at her. "What's it to you?"

"You're one of my few friends and I care about you," Lily said, her temper calming down.

Severus also calmed down. He looked like he was having an internal argument with himself then spoke up.

"Can I trust you?"

Lily was concerned about his words, but answered, "That's for you to decide, not me."

"But do you trust me?"

Lily thought about it for a moment, and decided, "I think I do."

"What if I told you I was the reason for the attack?" Severus asked, nervously.

"I'd tell you that it wasn't your fault or that you were lying, I think."

"What if I told you it was my Death Eater initiation but I never thought they'd go so far. I didn't even want to be a Death Eater, but I panicked. They said they'd kill me. Please understand!" Severus said, worry evident on his face.

Lily sat there, her eyes blank. Her face remained black too. Suddenly she looked the angriest he had ever seen her- he had never seen Lily angry.

"What?!" she screamed at him. Lily's face was as red as any Weasley would be proud of. All heads in the hall turned towards her.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met! How could you do that to people?!" Lily yelled at him and stormed out of the hall.

Severus sat on his seat. If you looked close enough, you could have seen a tear forming in his eye.

* * *

After Lily left the Gryffindor table to talk to Severus, James turned to the other marauders.

"Thanks for helping me Padfoot," James said, sincerely.

"No big deal, Prongs," Sirius said gloomily.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius looked straight at the other marauders.

"She broke up with me because I left to help others! I really thought she was a good person, that we might have been together for at least a bit longer than one date," Sirius said, distressed.

The other marauders didn't know what to say in return. Finally, Peter said, "Well, the best way to prove her wrong is to look as though you are indifferent."

"But I shouldn't get her back."

The other marauders looked at each other. If Sirius was so crushed by her breaking up with him, he must have been really into her.

Just when James was about to suggest that they go get wasted, a loud screech which almost sounded like, "what?", rang through the hall. The four marauders looked in the direction.

Sure enough, Lily had stood up from the table and was pointing an accusatory finger at him. James, hearing what she screamed next, stood up from the table and ran after her without a "bye" to the marauders.

* * *

When James caught up with Lily, they were in the Grand Staircase. He put his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. She turned toward him, her eyes blaring.

"Leave me alone, Potter!"

James was hurt by what she called him, and tried not to show it. He failed.

"What did, Sni-Severus-" James stumbled over his name, visibly trying to say it right for Lily's sake, "- do to make you upset?"

"Snape," Lily spat out his name like a disease, "did something completely unforgivable. Now, stay out of my business!" She said it all rudely.

"I'm trying to help you," James said, visibly distressed at trying to calm this raving female.

Lily visibly calmed at his comment. "Sorry for calling you Potter. I was just really angry."

"It's alright." James said, relieved that she had calmed down.

Tears started to appear in Lily's eyes when she thought about Severus.

"I have to go," Lily said, not ready to cry in front of James.

She left, leaving James standing, confused, on the Grand Staircase.

* * *

**A/N**: I know Lily was a little unfair to Severus, but she was turning Mary Sue so I had to give her back her red headed temper. Shy Lily was getting boring… Leave any suggestions for plot or character in a review! Thanks for reading.


	13. To Break a Leg

**A/N**: Don't kill me,

_please._

I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I was visiting relatives! I still hope to finish this fic before school starts! (But I do think that is rather unlikely) Here's a long chapter. (At least, I think it will be long...) Here I go- (again)

* * *

That night, the marauders had another meeting.

"Well, that was exciting," stated James.

Nobody responded. Sirius had been moping all day. Remus had missed the entire attack and could not respond. Peter was too shy to say anything.

James looked around nervously, "How about we continue where we left off last time?"

"Where?"

"Ummm," James said, "Where Peter decides who won most date-able..."

"I'm already disqualified from this challenge. I didn't even ask," admitted Remus.

"She dumped me. I'm puling myself out of our bet," Sirius said, gloomily.

"But Padfoot! You don't mean the _entire_ bet?" James said, flabbergasted.

"Yes, I do."

"But-" James attempted at protesting.

"There's nothing you can do to convince me. I've decided," Sirius said, seriously. The marauders looked at each other. "Gloomy Sirius" hadn't left since dinner. That was extremely bad and abnormal.

"Er. I guess it's just you and me now, Moony," James said, awkwardly.

"I guess I'll hang in. I still have a chance at winning," answered Remus, although unconvincingly.

"Patty automatically wins the bet, I guess," Peter sighed. He was glad he didn't actually have to decide on who's date was better. He felt kind of awkward about those things. Peter had never had the "birds and the bees" speech in is life, but that is a story for another time.

James had the tact not to cheer loudly at his victory. Remus discreetly marked another point to James' score.

"I guess the next challenge is the dance one," James said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Maybe we should do the prettiest there too. That's when the girls will be looking their best," Remus offered.

"I guess. How about we decide that right when people are voting for the King and Queen. That way we will not be missed if we happen to be going with someone," James said. Suddenly, the image of Patty was in his head. _Do I like her? I can't like her. That's just crazy! _He blushed despite himself.

"I agree. Fact check- The holidays start in a week. The marauders are going robe shopping on Christmas Eve. The Dance is on the last day of holidays, at James' house, and we are all going to meet there together unless somebody get's a date. Got it?"

"Yah." "Uh-huh." "Yes," they all chorused.

* * *

On the last day of school before the holidays, James had an accident while attempting to levitate a desk during NEWT charms. Somehow he had managed to levitate himself, causing him to dramatically thrown to the other side of the room. Lily, being the closest at the time, rushed over to him.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Can you feel this?" Lily asked in a rush. On the last question she tapped his knee. Needless to say, James stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself from howling in pain.

"Miss. Walters, may you please escort Mr. Potter down to the hospital wing? You are excused from the rest of this morning's classes."

"Yes, sir," Lily/ "Patty" replied.

She put her shoulder under his armpit and lifted him up. It was evident that he had broken his leg and was limping badly.

James' face was still screwed up in pain as they exited the classroom. Lily started speaking calmly to him to try to take his mind off the pain.

"Just take deep breaths. In and out. Think of something else. What about the dance coming up. Your father has done a lot of great parties before. I guess this isn't a party. It's supposed to be a dance, but what's the difference between the two anyway? That's one of the quirks of the English language. Did you know that English is actually one of the hardest languages to learn. People in muggle schools commonly complain about how hard French is. I don't know any other languages than French and English. I was never interested in them. Muggle school is so much less interesting-" she trailed on, not caring much about what she was saying except for the fact that it had to distract James from the pain.

In front of the front door to the infirmary, James stopped walking and faced "Patty", smiling goofily.

_What are you doing Potter? Snap out of it. You don't like this girl! _James thought to himself. Lily turned to face him and smiled at the fact he no longer noticed the pain. _Oh, she is so beautiful. _Suddenly it dawned on him. _I do like her. Dear Merlin, I really do._

The moment was too perfect. The two were extremely close as Lily was supporting a lot of James' weight.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" James asked.

Without a blink, she responded, "Yes."

_Since when am I so sure of myself? I think James is rubbing off on me. He's been affecting me a lot lately. I even put on a less effective glamour charm! _Lily had stopped using make-up as soon as she had learnt about glamour charms in third year. (She still used make-up during the summer months)_ Maybe this is all a sign that I like him. Yes, It probably is. WAIT! I like him? Yeesh, way to dig yourself into James, Lily._

The two looked each other in the eyes. The two started to lean in, both to enveloped in the moment to care if someone saw.

That was the moment Mme. Pomphrey chose to open the door to see if James and Lily were arriving. The two started violently, causing James to hiss in pain.

"Oh you dear boy! Come lie down quickly. The bed is ready." Mme. Pomphrey ordered as she ushered them in.

Just as James disappeared behind the curtains, Lily was able to say, "I'll meet you at your house!"

* * *

James was out by the next day. Luckily the fracture in his leg had been a quick fix by Mme. Pomphrey. He was able to meet up with the marauders in time for the dress robe shopping.

"Do you think this would match Patty's eyes?" James asked the three other marauders while holding up a set of dashing brown robes which clashed horrible with is brown eyes.

"Why would you care if they matched Patty's eyes or not?" Peter asked, densely. Realization dawned over Sirius' face.

"You're going with her?"

"Uh- huh! Isn't it great?" James asked.

"Yah, sure Prongs. By the way, her eyes have some green in them. We all know that chicks with green eyes are hot so maybe you should get green ones to emphasize on that," Sirius said. He had seemed to get a bit more cheerful during the week.

"Good idea, Padfoot!" James said exuberantly, quickly diving behind a row of robes, popping out with a frilly neon green one.

The three other marauders couldn't help but laugh at the atrocious robes James was holding up. Peter regained his composure first and stated the fact. James blushed and looked at the robes, dropping them in disgust. He dove behind another display of robes in pursuit of the best green robes.

While he was gone, Remus and Sirius both stated in unison, "He's got it bad. "

"Got what bad?" asked Peter.

"He's so in love," said Remus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was out shopping in a local muggle dress shop. She was familiar with the shopkeeper, as Lily lived in the hotel next door during the summer and any holidays she needed to.

"Maria," Lily said, trying to get the attention of the shopkeeper.

"Yes, dear?" The shopkeeper said as she removed her head from a pile of discarded dresses from the changing rooms.

"How do you know if you are in love with someone?" Lily asked. It had been bugging her. She had two boring days doing nothing at her hotel rooms and had thought of her relationship with James a lot.

"Oh dear. Boy troubles?" Maria said, sympathetically.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well, I can't help you much. As you can see by the absence of a ring on my finger, I've not had much luck in that area. I always decided I was in love with a boy when 1. I didn't act the same as I usually did around him. 2. I thought about him for hours on end and never got tired of it, and 3. When I couldn't decide whether or not I was in love with him."

"Really?" Lily squeaked, nervously.

"Yes Patty, dear, but remember that each person is different. Don't worry yourself about it," Maria said, as she returned to rummaging the store in apparent search for something.

"What do I do if I am in love with him?"

"Personally, I would either do nothing and wait for him to make a move, or just dive in and make a move myself. I usually did the last."

"Oh."

"Found it!" Maria said,

"Found what?"

"A dress that just came in yesterday that immediately reminded me of you. Go try it on. If it fits you can keep it."

"I couldn't", protested Lily.

"Yet you will. Go on!"

* * *

It was the morning before the dance and Lily was in her hotel room with the dress that Maria had given to her on. It was of the dark green variety which dropped from her waist to the floor. It had slightly puffy short sleeves and a moderately low V-neck. It was very flattering for her body yet not too revealing or modest. She replaced the glamour charms on herself and was still satisfied at the look she had in her mirror.

Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts as it dawned on her that she had no way to get to the Potter house. Going outside and slipping her wand into a sheath on her ankle, she pondered how to get there. She didn't want to be late.

Suddenly the Knight Bus pulled up. _How come I didn't remember this bus! I've read about it before. _She got on and told the conductor, "Potter Manor, please."

* * *

When Lily arrived at the Manor, she was surprised at how many people were arriving by a mode of expensive muggle transport- limos. She was the only one to arrive by the Knight Bus, but she didn't mind. She went in the front door, following the steady stream of students until she arrived in the ballroom. There, she found James and walked over to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled ate him after he turned around.

"You look amazing," James said, honestly. He offered her his arm.

"You are quite the dashing fellow too," Lily said in return. She took his arm and they headed down the stairs to the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N**: Sigh. Sorry about the cliffhanger. It's late and I'm tired and I don't feel like typing more. I hope this was long enough for you guys!


	14. Unlucky Love

**A/N**: I'm am so going to get this story done before school. Please review after reading to help! I know I randomly bring in something to this chapter that I haven't mentioned before. I plan on fixing that when I revise the story. Forgive me if I mess up much, please. I have no clue how to do kiss scenes. HELP me if you can!

* * *

As the two walked down the stairs to the dance floor, a group of girls pointed and giggled at them. A few of them smiled dreamily afterwards. Lily leaned toward James and asked, "I there a reason for that?"

James smiled back at her and said, "A few of them had asked me to the dance. I turned them down."

Lily decided not to ask why. Talking about other girls around James might make him feel awkward. James didn't agree. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I turned them down so I could ask you."

This was a partial truth. James had turned them down, but that was because he couldn't get his feelings sorted out for Patty. When he sorted them out though, he did ask her.

Lily blushed at the compliment. _He _is_ very charming._ They reached the bottom of the steps. James turned toward her and swept into a deep bow.

"Would you like to dance, fair maiden?"

Lily blushed again. "Why, I was waiting for you to ask, Prince Charming." Lily took James' arm as he spun her toward himself.

"Oh, so stylish, aren't you?" teased Lily.

"Only the best for you," he teased back. The group of girls sighed dreamily again. The two started dancing to a slow song, as the dance hadn't quite warmed up all the way.

There were still only a few couples dancing on the floor. Among them were Alice and Frank. Those two's eyes were locked and they were dancing very closely. Remus could be seen from the side of the room looking at the pair dreamily. _I wish I was allowed to have something special like that._ He thought.

Sirius was sitting on a chair next to the buffet table, still looking gloomy as he stared at the dance floor. Many chairs had been pulled up around him which were rapidly filling with hopeful females. The words, "OMG! Electra is such a bitch," "He's so handsome when he's upset," and "Oh, I wish I could have just one night..." were all heard around him. He ignored them all. Only one female had his attention tonight- Electra Greek, the one girl who ever rejected Sirius Black.

Peter was sitting next to Remus, although Remus had no idea Peter was there. _Am I really not at all important? Am I worthless? Do I just drag my only friends down?_ Peter asked himself, full of self-doubt. He didn't remember how he had really been the one to give the whole group ideas. He didn't remember how he had always been loyal to the marauders even when he knew they still poked fun of him behind his back. He didn't try to remember anything that would make himself feel better about himself. _What is the point?_

Meanwhile, all the rest of the guest had arrived and were joining the couples on the dance floor. The music sped up, and the coloured lights were flashing. The teens were having the time of their lives and the (non-alcoholic) (At least not yet) punch-bowl was drained. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight went to the front of the room, centred on a young witch, who happened to be a second year student.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the Minister of Magic's annual Christmas dance! This year, although Hogwarts students were exclusively invited, we will be doing the King and Queen of the dance. The voting will be done right here, to my left, and beware of the anti-cheating spells. I hope you all enjoy the dance and I'll be back to you in half an hour when the votes are counted!" the young witch announced then walked out. The music and lights turned back on and the dance boomed once again.

"Do you mind if I go talk to the marauders while you vote?" James asked, praying that the answer was "yes".

"Of course, James. I'll meet you back over there," Lily said, then walked off to vote.

"Vote for me!" James called after her. She smiled back over her shoulder in return and continued walking.

James turned around and walked over to where Remus and Peter were standing. Sirius was trying to get rid of the fan-girls so he could reach the marauders, but they could see that it was going to take a while for him to escape if Sirius didn't get any help. James motioned to the group of fan-girls and said to Peter and Remus, "Watch and learn."

"Oh, look! It's Gilderoy Lockhart!" James called out to the fan-girls as he pointed in a random direction. As the fan-girls were distracted, James threw a silvery item to Sirius, who hastily put on the invisibility cloak. The fan-girls looked around confusedly until one girl pointed and squealed, "I think he went that way!" A few minutes later, Sirius appeared next to the marauders.

"They're gone," Sirius said, obviously relieved, "Thanks, James."

"No problem. We only have a few minutes though until the girls, I mean, Patty, is done voting," James said.

"Alright, I vote on Alice," said Remus.

"Well, I vote on Patty," said James. The two turned toward Peter and Sirius.

"I don't care," said Sirius, "Let Wormy make the last say."

The pressure was on for Peter and he didn't know which side to pick. James was more influential than Remus, but Remus' girl really was prettier. _I'd better stick with the truth._

"I'd say, Alice is prettier."

"Yes!" Remus cheered.

"What, but Patty was obviously prettier," argued James.

"Sore loser! Sore loser!" teased Sirius. Seeing as Sirius seemed to be feeling better, James settled with a gloomy look.

"Voting is closing in one minute!" announced the young witch.

"We better go," said Peter. The marauders each finished their voting just as the booths were closing.

The young witch went back to the centre of the room.

"The votes have been cast and the results are being counted. I'll be back in five minutes so don't get restless in your seats!" She said then walked off the stage. Needless to say, none of the students followed her last instructions.

Lily joined the marauders at their corner. She was nervous around all these popular guys, but smiled nonetheless. James, seeing her nervousness, asked her, "Would you like to take a walk to the garden for a few minutes. We can come back once the votes are cast."

"Please."

The two made their way to the garden. Lily was in awe of how beautiful it was. There was low lighting and fountains sprinkled amongst the flowers and trees.

"You live here?" she asked, still in awe.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful!" Lily sighed.

"No more beautiful than you," James said. He did not think it a lie.

Lily blushed at the compliment. _He's so perfect! Wait, does that mean I _do_ love him? _

They walked around for a few more minutes until they heard the young witch start announcing the winners. James and Lily waited in the doorway between the ballroom and the garden for the answers to who won.

"-so I am pleased to inform you that the King and Queen of this years annual minister's dance are..."

_I hope it's me..._ thought James.

_I hope it's Sirius. It might bring his spirits up,_ Thought Peter.

_I hope it's Alice and Frank. They are so beautiful together, _thought Remus.

_Please don't be me. I'm sick of the spotlight. Leave me in my misery. Please don't be me_ Thought Sirius.

"...Sirius and Electra. Please come up to the front and say a thank you speech while you receive your crowns!"

Electra smirked and strutted up to the front and stood next to the young witch with her hip jutted out. Sirius got a resigned look on his face as he walked up to the front, his gloomy demeanour over.

Electra grabbed the mike and started her speech right away, "I'm pleased to inform you that Sirius and I will be getting back together. Thank you all for voting." She walked up to Sirius, who had now arrived at the front, and wrapped herself around him, "Won't we, dear."

"No."

"What?" Electra said, in shock.

"No I won't be getting back together with you," Sirius said, confidently.

"Why?"

"You've just been using me, haven't you?" Sirius said, then his tone turned apologetic as he faced the girls in the crowd, "I'm making this my formal apology to all the girls in the crowd I've ever dated. I'm sorry for all the times I've used you, or cheated on you, or dumped you for no reason. I now know how it feels and am explicitly apologetic. From now on, I will only date girls I am truly into. This crown, "he said as he took the crown from the young witch, "Should go to a more honourable person. I will not accept it." Sirius said, then walked promptly out a door.

The crowd burst into murmuring. Sirius appeared next to Lily and James, as they were still in the doorway. Sirius held out the cloak for James, "I'm returning it. I'm going back."

"Keep it so you can sneak back to your room. Don't go," James said. Lily knew all about the cloak and was awed be how easily James gave it back to Sirius. It was a valuable possession. Lily was even more surprised be the fact that Sirius must live at James' house.

Sirius gave a nod of thanks to James then put on the cloak and disappeared.

"That was very sweet of you."

"What? You know about the cloak now. Shoot," James scolded himself.

"I knew about it before," Lily admitted.

"Do I want to know how?"

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Mr. Potter," Lily said playfully. The two started leaning in for a kiss.

_That's it. I'm fully in love with him and can't help it. He is the most perfect man in the world._ Thought Lily.

_I wonder what it's like kissing a girl I actually like for a change._ thought James.

Luck wasn't with them that day. Voldemort took that on moment to attack.

Voldemort had one death eater on his right. That one death eater pushed forward a shorter, masked death eater who was obviously younger. Voldemort summoned the young witch to him and said, "Kill her."

The young death eater raised a shaking arm toward the girl, but lowered it and said, "I can't,"

Lily recognized the voice of the young death eater and her vision went red. _How dare Snape raise a wand against someone. How dare he._

James was scared of the rapid change in Lily's demeanour. He could feel the power radiating off of her.

"Leave this place, Voldemort," ordered a voice.

James' head spun back toward the ballroom at Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"I'll be back again," Voldemort warned, and quickly apparated away with his two death eaters. Dumbledore also left, yet through a door instead of apparation.

James' eyes were wide at the recent events and turned toward Patty to see if she was alright. He was not expecting to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen by his side.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry guys! The chapter was just getting too long! I promise the next one will be out shortly. It will be a very short chapter, but I have it all planned out. Review if you have any preferences on what should happen next if you think it may be better that mine! Thank-you for reading and for my reviewers of the last chapter!


	15. Revealed & Missnamed

**A/N**: Here's me short chapter, that is very key in the plot but will make the chapter after this one too long... Actually, now that I think about it, it may make it a bit too short. I'll deal with that as the time comes. BTW- this will be the second last chapter unless I add an epilogue. GAH! I just figured out the age gap between Tonks and Remus is 13 years! Let's pretend that it's er... 7 years shorter, K? Have fun reading!

* * *

James eyes widened further, if that was even possible, at the sight of the beautiful red-head before him.

"Where's Patty?" James asked the red-head.

"You don't recognize me?"

Suddenly it dawned on Lily. _The glamour must of worn off. Maybe because the magical atmosphere was changing so fast._ She started panicking.

James, in an attempt to recognize the girls, looked carefully at all her features. _Bright green eyes, almost emerald, in fact. Red hair. Scratch that, it's auburn. Wait a moment, that means she's-_

"LILY EVANS?!" he blurted.

"SH!" Lily hushed as she slapped a hand over James' mouth and pulled him deeper in the garden. James wrestled her hand off his face and asked-

"Who _are_ you? And what did you do to Patty?" James asked, he was in a panic now. _Where is she? She could be hurt! I don't know what I'd do if she was hurt._

_I guess it's time he knew the truth, _Lily thought.

"I'm Patty Walters."

"Wha-? You don't look like her. You are exactly like Lily Evans. In fact, I know you're Miss. Evans," James said, resolutely.

"I am Lily Evans, too," Lily said. _This is coming out way more awkward than I expected._

James stood dumbfounded for an entire minute then said, "So you're Lily Evans, disguised as Patty Walters?"

"Not really. Patty Walters doesn't exist."

"But you said you were her!" James said. Lily was getting a headache. _Patience, Lily, patience._

"I'm going to say this from the top and I don't want any interruptions," Lily said sternly to James, who briefly nodded as he was still trying to figure out the puzzle in his head. "Lily Evans, meaning myself, wanted out of her life as the wealth and popularity was always in her face. I ran away. People recognize me everywhere so I had to disguise myself. I did that by making myself look less pretty. I gave myself a new name, Patty Walters. I rented a hotel room for the times I wasn't at Hogwarts. A few years later I met you and it went on from there."

James stood there, a pained look on his face, "So you lied to me?"

"I had no choice, James," Lily pleaded.

"When were you planning on telling me?" James asked.

"When the time was right, which seemed like now," Lily said. James' gaze softened at that.

"Well I guess the next step of action is to reveal yourself,"

"No!" Lily said, shocked at the idea.

"I mean, you're perfect like this. You're beautiful and everyone loves Lily Evans,"

"That's the whole reason I stopped!"

"Why wouldn't you want to be pretty?" James said, raising his voice.

"I don't like the perving males or the paparazzi. I hate having all the attention on me!" Lily argued.

"Girls would kill for your looks!" James yelled.

"-And I'm not one of them. I'd give it to someone else without a bat of my eye"

"That's selfish," James retaliated.

"Why do you care so much about my looks anyway?" Lily spat.

"I want what's best for you!"

"You should let me decide what's best for myself. I know myself better than you do!" shouted Lily. _Oh, he is so in for it!_

"I know you perfectly well!" yelled James.

"Do you know my favourite book? Do you know my birthday? Do you know what my idea of a perfect date is? Do you know how much I bloody care about you?" Lily yelled, a tear leaking out of her eye.

James spluttered, "Well, you don't know that about me either!"

"You say you don't have a favourite book and pride yourself on it, when you sleep with a book of fairy tales under your pillow each night. Your birthday in the 27th of March. Your idea of a perfect date is to fly under the stars with her. I only don't know how much you bloody care for me!" Lily responded.

"That only proves you're a stalker," James spat. James flinch as a sudden pain came to his right cheek. Lily had slapped him. "What was that for?" James asked.

"You know what it was for," Lily hisses, than stomped inside. The Nightbus could be heard pulling up, and then she was gone.

* * *

Back inside, the dance had recommenced and Remus was back to eyeing Frank and Alice. He was startled back to reality when the young witch sat down next to him.

"Hello, I'm Tonks," the young witch said as she introduced herself.

"Hello," Remus said, not really paying attention. Tonks was curious and checked to see where he was looking at.

_OK, Tonky, figure-out-someone's-problem 101. OK, 1. He's looking at one of the cutest couples at Hogwarts, that must mean jealousy or envy. 2. He has not had a girlfriend for as long as I remember. That leans toward him having a crush on her... Hmmm. 3. He's best friends with the most date-able guys in Hogwarts. 4. - _Tonks thought as she listed all of the possible outcomes. She was currently going through a phase of trying to find out her future profession. Currently, she was trying Phych Ward Healer. It hadn't been going too well.

"You know, you could have a girlfriend too," Tonks guessed. She had deduced that was his problem.

Remus started, surprised by her voice. "No I couldn't,"

"If this is about your sick relatives, don't bother. If the girl is worth it, she won't mind you missing a few days with her each month," Tonks said wisely. Remus felt the need to rant, and decided to make some well placed lies.

"My relatives are sick because of some bad gene that gives them a certain disorder. It's quite likely if I have children that it will be passed down to them," Remus said.

Tonks was mildly stunned by the thought of children at such a young age, but said, "Maybe some girls don't want children, or maybe some wouldn't care if they had to take care of a sick child. You never know if you don't try to see."

Remus thought about it for a moment, then said resolutely, "You know, you have a point,"

Tonks was surprised by the praise, "I do?"

"I refuse to give up hope that I can find that girl."

"You do that!" Tonks cheered.

"Thanks so much," Remus said, then gave her a hug. He walked away with a smile on his face.

Tonks hair went bright red as she walked of to the buffet.

Peter was the last one still sitting on those chairs in the corner, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

A/N: If anyone's wondering, I've been putting the little, feel sorry for Peter parts so you can see why he was so easily turned evil and that it wasn't his entire fault. Tonks should have been 4 in this fic, and I only figured that out after I wrote this last chapter, so sorry folks, but until I revise, she'll stay 12. Thanks for reading and to all of my reviewers! One more chappie and maybe an epilogue left!


	16. New Beginnings

A/N: Last chapter folks! I might still add an epilogue if 3 people mention it in reviews... Ok, I don't want to drag it on here, anything else I might add will go on the last Authors Note, alright? Here we go (for the last time maybe)-

* * *

When the students went home after the dance, (or stayed home for some), it was two am. The marauders crashed at James' house for the night after getting their Hogwarts things from their own homes because the train ride was the next day. James had gone to his room before everyone else because he was upset about his Patty problem.

When the marauders enter James' and Sirius' room that night, (they shared), James was still awake despite going to bed two hours earlier. Remus and Sirius locked eyes for a moment, silently sending messages, then they turned to James.

"What happened?" Remus and Sirius asked in unison. James looked up at them.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say?" James asked them in all seriousness.

Remus and Sirius shared a look. Peter tried to join but they didn't notice. _This must be bad,_ they all thought.

"Of course, Prongs. Anything for a fellow marauder," said Remus.

"Same here," responded Sirius.

"Yes," answered Peter.

"Erm," James started, unsure as to what to say. In the end he decided to give it to them slowly, "You know the missing beauty, Lily Evans?"

They all nodded unsure as to where this was going.

"You know how she disappeared during the summer after second year?"

They nodded again.

"And then this new girl, Patty Walters joins Hogwarts in third year."

They nodded more hesitantly this time. Remus' eyes widened.

"You don't mean-" Remus started.

"Yes I do," James said.

"But everyone thought she was dead!" Remus said.

"She ran away," James said.

Sirius, who had been watching this conversation with confusion, blurted, "What are you trying to say?"

It was Peter who answered, "Patty Walters is Lily Evans."

Sirius' jaw dropped, then he gathered himself up, walked over to James and patted him on his back while laughing, "Good job James! You got the most desired girl EVER. "

"That's the problem, I don't," James admitted.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

James explained the situation.

"Well, you blew it mate," said Sirius solemnly.

"That's what I figured. I'm actually feeling bad about it. I was such a git even when I lo-" James stuttered. The marauder shared a look that clearly meant, "HOLY #, Prongs bloody fell in love with a bloody girl he just lost who was none other than the missing bloody beauty!" while James thought to himself, _ HOLY MERLIN'S PANTS! I _am_ bloody in love with a girl I just pushed away. I have all the symptoms..._A tear formed in the corner of his eye. It was at this point that Remus had to step in with his new wisdom.

"Just because the situation seems hopeless doesn't mean it is. Maybe if you do a whole bunch of romantic things to her she'll forgive you. There is always hope. Maybe all you have to do is apologize,"

James brightened at the word "hope". He made a decision right then and there to apologize on the train the next morning.

* * *

Lily was reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. It seemed like the right book to read as a tragic love story. Suddenly, the door to the compartment opened. James was standing nervously in the door frame.

"What do you want," Lily spat.

James put a little box on the seat and flicked his wand at it. Soothing music came out of it and James attempted a smile at Lily. She was not amused.

"What are you doing, Potter?" she snapped. James flinched and started his speech.

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' as one wise playwright said once. What I mean to say are two things. You are wonderful in whichever person you are and I shouldn't try to make you do things that you don't wish to," At this point he stepped all the way into the compartment and shut the door,

"Your favourite books are old classics, like Shakespeare. Your birthday is the 30th of January. Your idea of a perfect date is cuddling in front of a warms fireplace, I think. I really really hope you care about me."

"I don't care whether you are Lily or Patty, it's what is inside that counts, so no matter how I feel against you being either, it shouldn't really matter. I shouldn't try to control you, because you are your own person. What I mean to say to you, is that I really really like you and want really really bad for you to forgive me for last night. Please?" James pleaded, a completely genuine look in his eyes.

Lily could feel herself start to break. How could she not forgive him after an apology like that?

"I-I... forgive you, James. Thank-you. I do care about you James, more than you could know," Lily admitted. James leaned in to finally kiss her-

-and tripped over a trunk. Lily had had to buy a new one for her belongings because she was too afraid to open the other. Unfortunately, James tripping over it did. Flying mistletoe flew everywhere from when she had stopped their Christmas prank a few years before.

"Wha-?" James queried, "How did you get those!?"

"Errrr... I stole them?"

"You were the one that stole them?!" James demanded.

"Um, yah. Sorry about that," Lily apologized, "Imayhavekindofsortofmaybebeenruiningyourpranks,"

"Can you repeat that?" James asked, genuinely curious as to what she had said.

"I have been ruining many of your pranks," Lily stated, bravely.

"That was you?" James said, astonished.

Lily nodded the positive. James smiled, obviously trying to refrain from laughing. James decided not to tell her about the bet, she might take it badly. It was better for that whole ordeal to stay a secret.

* * *

Back the in marauder's compartment, the place where Lily and the marauders first met, all of them were making the most vital decisions of their life.

Sirius thought, _I never want an Electra to happen to me again. I swear to myself never to cheat on a girl. I promise to not to over flirt. I will never go through that stage again and would rather forget it._

Remus thought, _Tonks was right. I should go out and find the girl that's right to me. I do deserve it and she is out there. I just have to find her. I will not lose hope._

Peter thought, _They don't notice me. They don't give me credit. They make fun of me. See how hard I try __when our friendship is tried._

* * *

Back in Lily's compartment, James smiled flirtatiously at Lily and said, "We still haven't had that kiss yet," motioning to the flying mistletoe.

And so they did.

* * *

A/N: They finally kissed. Yay!! Remember to vote for the epilogue. Thank-you too all my reviewers. Singapore is sooo cool! (this was directed at my Singaporian reader! Wait a moment, my friend wants me to put this in.

* * *

All of a sudden, Lily's cat (Moonbeam) was very angry because it realized that she(meaning Moonbeam) only got in one sentence of the story, and in her rage, Moonbeam scratched James for taking up all of her airtime.

-The End-


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Here is the epilogue! I've meant to write it for a while but I kept on putting it off. I decided to get this over with so that I could do another one-shot, like my I'm going to kill you Voldy vs Fred , to start a new story. The Phrophesized Six and the Resurrection Stone needs to be revamped before I start writing it. There are too many OC's that are really important and are Mary-Sues. I was thinking about starting a story that has a 300 year old Hermione in a world where the dark has taken control and her magic doesn't work anymore. (It would probably be a Tom/Hermione.) Anyways, here's the epilogue that should tie up any lose ends.

BTW- I find valedictorian speeches really boring, so they are too short for you, I apologize.

* * *

It was the graduation ceremony, and all the students were in their school robes for the last time. "Patty Walters" and James Potter were both sitting up on the stage that had been set up on one end of the quidditch pitch.

"I can't believe I mad it through four years of hiding who I am. Do you think they'll hate me when I tell them who I am at the end of my speech?" Lily said, worried. People had started noticing her more after she was the girlfriend of James Potter. This made it possible for her to become valedictorian for the graduation ceremony. She planned on making a speech and ending with the note of, "You never know who people really are until you get to know them."

"They all like you. You have no need to worry," James comforted. He had been chosen as the other valedictorian, and was keeping his speech secret from Lily.

The end of the year prank had slowly been turned into a fireworks show that was planned. The marauders had decided that the bet was too messed up to actually be counted. Lily still didn't know about the bet, and they decided that she didn't need to know.

"James, what about all the girls that still like you. You know, the ones that hate me?!" Lily countered.

"Well, you are a Gryffindor after all. Show some of your courage," James said.

"Did I ever tell you the hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff?"

"No way!" James said, flabbergasted.

"I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor because I didn't know anyone in Hufflepuff and Remus seemed nice," Lily admitted.

"Wow. So I only ever met you because of Remus?" James asked.

"Yup."

At this point, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his end of the year speech. He talked about how everyone proved their house's worth by surviving through all the attacks and staying calm. It wasn't all that interesting, but it set the tone for the rest of the ceremony.

"Usually we would have an awards presentation for some select students, but the teachers this year thought you all did so well that it wouldn't be fair to only congratulate a few people. On that note, we would like to introduce our valedictorians for this year, Patty Walters and James Potter!" Professor Dumbledore introduced. Lily walked up to the podium first.

"Now, before I reveal a little surprise I have for all of you, I'd like to say a few things.

When I first arrived at this school in third year, I was gladly welcomed by some rude boys you have all come to know and love, the marauders. I was nervous and hid away for my next three years, unless I had to help some victims of the marauders.

Now, a few of you may recognize me from the few times I have undone hexes on you and, yes, it was me who had been causing the marauders to slow down in the number of their pranks. They didn't know this, of course, and I believe they ended up trying to find out who did it, though James still hasn't told me how. Anyways, somehow he started hanging out with me, and we became pretty good friends, which was helped by the fact that I knew almost all of the marauder's secrets. Somewhere along the way, we fell in love, I think.

Then there was the Christmas dance. That was when I became extremely angry at the Death Eaters and somehow removed multiple glamour charms off myself unknowingly. You may ask, 'So what, most of the girls at Hogwarts use glamour charms.' The difference between them and me is the fact that mine were protecting my identity, so James figured it out that night.

No, my name is not Patty Walters. I ran away from home in the summer after my second year of tutoring to escape from all the balls and perverted males. You all know my name, though you did not know it was me. I'm Lily Evans," Lily finished. At this point, she waved her wand around her face and removed the glamours on her clothes which now fit, and her face into her original.

There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. James took this moment to begin his speech.

"Because my Lily dearest has not covered the subject, I am obliged to do so.

You all did so well and I'm so proud of you. You survived crazy teachers and the war on You-Know-Who. Now, with that covered, I must say what I meant to," He turned to Lily and got down on one knee.

"Lily, I know we have only been going out for less than six months, but I love you. I don't want to lose my courage so I'll ask you right now. Will you marry me?" James pulled out a small box and opened it up to her to show a beautiful platinum ring with a pattern of emeralds on it. The crowd was awed at the proposal and voiced it.

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"Can you propose to me like that?"

"He should have married me! This is preposterous!"

"Say yes!"

"I'll picture this forever. The perfect couple."

"That was a short valedictorian speech."

Lily's eyes started to tear as she stared at the box, then she looked straight at James' brown eyes, launched herself at him, and screamed-

"Of course I will!"

James let out the breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding and started to snog his girlfriend, no pardon me, fiancé, senseless. The whole crowd oohed and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Professor Dumbledore was too busy with his twinkling eyes.

James and Lily snapped apart and had the decency to blush.

The crowd wolf-whistled and Lily became beat red with embarrassment. She dragged James off the stage.

"Come on, lover-boy. Can't miss getting our certificates!"

* * *

-The LAST End-

* * *

A/N: There will be no sequel. You already know the rest of the story. Although I wanted to revamp this story, I will probably leave it for a year then spontaneously decide to fix it. I hope you enjoyed your read and I love reviews even though this story is completed.


End file.
